From Boredom to Utter Disbelief
by Freddo
Summary: In the year 2205 in the first part of this AU work, Princess Invidia of the Comet Empire plans an elaborate plot of vengenance against both Earth and Gamilon. Will this vile plot of Invidia's succeed? JUST COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF

Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment---Freddo)

* * *

ACT ONE: PLAYING BALL (When You Don't Want to Play Ball)

* * *

I. NOT THE BEST OF SITUATIONS

The Brumus Asteroid Belt

Space Battleship _Yamato_

Friday June 7, 2205

0210 Hours: Earth Time

* * *

The _Yamato_ cruised outside of the Asteroid Belt where Planet Brumus had once been until Ekogaru had destroyed it in 2202. Her Black Tigers had just come back in from a combat simulation under Jefferson Hardy's command as Flight Group Leader...but all was not well on the First Bridge.

"Mister Domon?" said Commodore Derek Wildstar.

"Yessir?" said Junior Lieutenant Ryusuke Domon, who had been the First Star Force's Combat Group Leader each time the ship had been out for the past two years. "How did that simulation go, Captain?"

"Not too good. I'm disappointed, Mister!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you sure that you weren't asleep or something? You were terrible! Kitano, was he awake? Or just incompetent?"

"Sir, he was present," said Tetsu Kitano, who was the _Yamato's_ Navigation Group Leader this cruise.

Wildstar put a hand on Kitano's chair. He paused before continuing. "Well, Kitano, you didn't push him hard enough! As Executive Officer, your task is to watch your people, and make damn sure they're doing their jobs. From what it looks like, Domon wasn't doing his."

"Sir, I'm sorry!" began Kitano. "I was trying to concentrate on my Group, sir. Some of those people on Bridge Number Two are slow."

"No excuses! No excuses for either of you!" snapped Derek. Wildstar paused to let his words sink in. "Kitano...Domon, you did this, _you two_ fix it! I'm leaving you in command, Kitano. Domon, help him! You go run those drills all over again at the next set of targets. And you're staying here, running drills…until you get a ninety-eight or better! Got that?"

"Yessir," said Domon.

"You have the conn, Kitano. Get it right!" snapped Derek. "I'll be back here soon, and you two had better be on the ball!"

At that, he left the bridge to tour the rest of the ship. _I am gonna chew that second bridge crew out_, thought Derek. _Then, I'll see what's up with the rest of these stupid cadets!_

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, in his quarters, Wildstar kicked open the door of his cabin. As soon as he got in there, he hung up his peacoat and got his desk ready for work.

Well, they finally got it...but it took six practice runs for them to learn it, thought Derek. _I wish they were a bit more on the ball than that. I really do._

thought Derek. 

A moment later, the _Yamato_ shook.

What's going on? Wildstar thought before the red alert klaxons came up and Kitano's voice came up over the PA. "All hands to combat stations! All hands to combat stations! Comet Empire destroyers spotted off the bow! We're under attack! Captain to the bridge!"

"This is Wildstar!" said Derek over a microphone in response. "I'll be there in a moment!"

The _Yamato_ was hit again, and Wildstar yelled as the ship tilted under him; she had taken a hit at very close range. He had a hard time keeping on his feet; indeed, he fell down as soon as the ship took another hit.

"_Crap!_ This is all we _need_ right now!" he said out loud after he cleared his head. Struggling to his feet, he got up.

* * *

II. NIGHT DUTY

The Brumus Asteroid Belt

Space Patrol Cruiser _Danube_

Friday June 7, 2205

0305 Hours: Earth Time

* * *

At about the same time that night, the _Amazon_-class Patrol Cruiser _Danube_, as part of the Second Flotilla of the 18th Interplanetary Defense Squadron, was out seeking out the source of an unusual radar emission in another part of the Brumus Asteroid Belt, quite some distance away from the _Yamato_.

The Squadron Commander, a man named Captain James Tomlinson, was working all of the two cruisers and eight frigates of his patrol squadron overtime to try and find an answer to this problem. At the moment, Tomlinson sat on his flagship, the patrol cruiser _Dnieper_, anxiously awaiting an answer from his ships, and especially from his second-in-command, the skipper of the _Danube. _

If she's so damned smart, Tomlinson had thought earlier that night, _How come Mrs. Radar Wizard hasn't figured out an answer yet? Unless she's overrated and just taking up a man's place in that command chair on her ship?_

The commander of the _Danube_ was Lt. Commander Nova Wildstar, and at the moment, she was sweating slightly under her sky-blue uniform and dark blue Captain's peacoat on the bridge of her ship. The command that she had never wanted. The cruiser that had been, incidentally, her late Uncle Hiram's last command.

"Okay, Mister Kemper," said Nova as the _Danube_ made yet another pass. "See what you can find on maximum gain. I know damn well there's something out here."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said the chubby figure of Kemper from the main Cosmo-Radar. "Ma'am, a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"Can I flip up the override?"

"Do so carefully," said Nova. "We don't need another burnout." Nova then added to herself. _Do it, even though I've tried to tell Tomlinson this ship needs dockyard time; she's been out too long without a refit, and she's almost junk._

"Aye, ma'am. Raising gain."

Nova tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair. It was a good thing that she had no fear of heights; on this class of ship, the Command station sat right on the edge of an opening that led down below to the second bridge; an opening reachable only by a ladder one had to climb. Needless to say, Nova had gotten used to going up and down that ladder at all hours of the day ever since Tomlinson had put them to work tracking down these "ghost" radar images.

Tracking down the "ghost" images was such a priority that she had even exchanged messages at long range with the _Yamato _a few days ago. However, Nova didn't know what Derek was doing to trace down those images.

"Ma'am," said Lieutenant Franklin Potter from Communications. "I'm picking up a signal of some kind."

"Where is it?" asked Nova.

"RP-112-A by 32-C," said the young African-American man as he worked. "Should I boost the gain?"

"Yes, and try to translate," said Nova.

"I'll try; it's just a microburst."

Nova leaned over the edge to the Second Bridge. "Mister Sill," she said, calling down to the Energy Sensor station on the second bridge. "See if you've got any emissions at RP-112-Alpha by 32-Charlie."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"May I suggest something?" said a familiar robotic voice from Analysis.

"Shuddup, you rolling hunk of junk!" snapped Senior Lieutenant Lionel Canning from Combat.

"Belay that, Mister," said Nova. "The Lieutenant may be on to something. Yes, IQ-9?"

"Lieutenant?" muttered Canning.

"Yeah, now she says that robot's an officer," said Lieutenant Michelle Parker, the ship's Navigation officer. She and Canning were the official ship's couple; a status they didn't mind.

"Think she's getting space-happy?" said Canning.

"Belay it, she's watching," whispered Parker.

"If you two want to whisper and pass notes to each other, do it _after_ watch," said Nova tartly. She would tolerate the occasional glance on duty (she and Derek had done the same on the _Yamato_) but nothing more. "Got it?"

"Aye, ma'am," they said in unison.

"Let's hear what IQ-9 has to say," said Lieutenant Commander Grady Barnwell, the ship's no-nonsense Executive Officer, who sat right at the forward part of the bridge in a straight line with Nova's command station.

"No energy emissions I can pick up," said Sill over the intercom from the Second Bridge.

"I believe I have something!" said IQ-9. He stood up and said, "We have picked up four of these microbursts in the past two hours. I would like to compute to see if they are coming from hyperspace or normal space. If normal space; a ship is nearby and trying to transmit. If from hyperspace, I suspect that there is a ship of some kind remaining in hyperspace; probably a partly submerged space submarine. The code it seems to be using is probably Cometine in origin, not R'Khell."

"Good idea, fella!" chuckled Giuseppe Barandini, the ship's Mechanical Group Leader. He sat at the port side of the bridge as seen from Nova's post, next to Barnwell, and next to the ship's engineer and computer officer. Canning, Parker, and IQ-9 sat on Barnwell's right, with Artillery and Communications at port and the cosmo-radar and tactical radar at far starboard. Such had been the arrangement of the ship ever since she had been refitted in 2204.

"Mister Woodruff, Miss Katz, Mister Selig!" said Nova into her intercom.

"Aye, ma'am?" said Woodruff, who was the commander of the _Danube's_ Recon Squadron. He and his other pilots sat in small, armed Type 100 Recon Planes. These older planes, smaller than Cosmo Tiger II's, just happened to fit neatly in the cramped hangar bay of the smaller _Amazon_-class cruisers, and, as such, they were still in use on these smaller ships.

"Get ready to launch on my command. We need to get a look at something."

"Got it," said Woodruff. "We'll be ready to launch soon."

"Good. IQ-9?" said Nova.

"Ready."

"Get to it."

"Then I will scan and get to work," said IQ. Nova nodded at that. _He's been my best friend throughout this cruise,_ she thought. _Face it, he's the only member of this crew I really knew when I piped on board...even if he likes to look up my skirt when I have one on! You don't get to make a lot of friends as a Captain. Sad...isn't it? Now I know what Derek must feel like on the _Yamato_ with those cadets._

* * *

Stephen Sandor was in a situation similar to Nova's at the moment; he had been forced to assume command of another patrol cruiser. In fact, he was in command of an entire squadron; the 20th Interplanetary Defense Squadron. His flagship, the _Thames_, was leading an entire squadron out near the asteroid field that had been Planet Brumus before Ekogaru's coming in 2202. However, he was several thousand megameters away from both the _Yamato_ and Nova's flotilla.

"Sir!" said his cosmo-radar officer, a young man named Ensign Parodi. "We have five objects coming at our stern at thirty space knots! Range, five hundred kilometers!"

"Looks like missiles!" said the combat radar officer.

"Comet Empire missile ship squadron identified off stern," said Parodi.

"Evade!" said Sandor.

The _Thames_ began to evade while a report came in from his communications officer, Lieutenant Reiko Koriyama. "Captain Sandor, the frigate _Packard _is reporting that she's been hit! And I've just lost all contact with the _Smith_. I think she's toast! I can't contact our Second Flotilla, either!"

"Second wave of missiles coming in!" said Parodi.

"Brace for impact!" snapped Sandor. "Mister Baylor, open all forward guns! Target! Enemy missile ships. Ready to fire on my mark!"

"Aye, aye, sir," said Baylor.

I never thought I'd be in this spot, but here I am, thought Sandor. _Great. I'm a scientist...not a captain!_

thought Sandor.

* * *

A few moments had passed. Now, the _Danube_ was also under attack. Aboard the shaking cruiser, Kemper said, "Ma'am, it's submarines!"

"I was about to tell you that," said IQ-9. "And, yes, they are Comet Imperial in origin. We have sustained damage from that first barrage."

"Launch all planes!" said Nova.

"Roger," said Woodruff. A few moments later, the _Danube's_ three Type 100's took off. Their mission: help find and wipe out the enemy subs.

Potter spoke up from Communications. "We've lost contact with Captain Tomlinson and the squadron flagship, ma'am...they don't respond to our repeated hails. I think there's jamming in the area. We have also lost contact with the frigate _Nelson_. The frigate _Nogura_ is a confirmed total loss."

"How bad is our damage?" asked Nova, coughing as a burst of smoke came out of her panel. Then, she screamed as a burning bit of material hit her tights-clad leg. She slapped the fire out, wincing at the burn on her upper thigh. _I'll have to fix that later...or have the pharmacist's mate do it_, she thought. _Well, here I sit with a rip in my pants and a second-degree burn. It could be worse..._

"It's somewhere in the living block," said Barandini. "We have material and people being sucked into the breaches."

"No," said Nova as she clenched a fist. "Not _now_! Okay, looks like we have to stop those subs, otherwise, we're deep-sixed! Suggestions?"

"Ma'am," said Barnwell. "We've just tested that anti-sub hedgehog missile launcher that Barandini and his men fixed the other day. If we can get a fix on those subs, we can help our pilots take those guys out."

"Get to it," said Nova with a sharp nod.

"Enemy destroyers approaching off the port bow," said Kemper. "Range, 2,000 meters, speed, twenty-eight space knots. I think they've just warped in."

"We've got a fix on the enemy ships," said Woodruff from his plane.

"Okay," said Nova. "Mister Canning, open all forward guns along with those hedgehogs."

"Aye, ma'am," said Canning as he worked hard.

The _Danube's_ guns locked on target...the ship was backed up a moment later by one of her frigates, the _J'offre._

"We're in firing position," said Barnwell. "The _J'offre's_ in firing position. Guns are ready. Anti-sub hedgehog rockets ready. Woodruff says his people are ready to help clean up."

"Fire!" snapped Nova.

The _Danube_ fired. First, her main guns went off, followed by a burst of orange flame from the aft missile launcher.

Woodruff's planes swooped in a minute later. They fired small but effective anti-sub missiles into the enemy subs.

"Direct hit!" reported Woodruff.

"Got them!" said IQ-9. "The subs are dropping back into hyperspace!"

At that, the crew of the _Danube_ began to cheer.

For once, this is looking good, thought Nova. _But what happened to our flagship? And where's the _Yamato_? Is she in battle, too? Oh, I hope Derek's all right..._

thought Nova. Yamato

* * *

III. COMBAT CONTINUED...

The Brumus Asteroid Belt

Space Battleship Yamato

June 7, 2202

0410 Hours

* * *

In the meantime, just ten thousand megameters away, the _Yamato_ was embroiled in her own battle.

Domon turned his head to Wildstar as soon as Derek materialized out of the lift, sans his peacoat. "Sir...we're under attack by fourteen destroyers and an antimatter missile ship."

"All Cometine?" asked Wildstar.

Domon nodded.

"Great," said Wildstar, as he turned to the cosmo-radar and the young woman manning it; a new Ensign fresh out of the Academy named Monica Cantrell. "Miss Cantrell, do you have a lock on them, yet?"

"Negative," she said. "Sir, they seem to have some sort of device that's interfering with our radar! I'm getting doubled images!"

"Bando, check that!" said Wildstar. "Cantrell, take over at Analysis!"

"Yessir," said Monica as Bando took over at the radar. He took some scans and said, "Sir, it's true. They have some sort of wave-guide unit in operation. It's producing twinned images of the ships. We're not sure which ones to target!"

"What should we do?" said Domon.

"Target all the images," said Wildstar. "Both the fakes and the real ones. _Hard_y!" he said as he snapped up his intercom.

"Yessuh!" said Jefferson Hardy, who had recently gotten back in with his Black Tigers.

"Take off with one squadron, see what you can observe, and attack a few, then return to the area around the ship. Get close enough to observe the enemy _visually_."

"Got it."

Hardy took off a moment later, followed by his squadron-mates.

"Sir," said Angie Hartcliffe, who was serving this mission separated by distance from her husband, who was on the _Arizona_.

"Yes?"

"What if they run into the asteroid belt?"

"They won't."

"Why, sir?"

"We'll be on 'em too damn fast, that's why. Get ready to attack...report visually on the enemy ships' locations...everyone..."

"Got it," said Angie.

"I have locks on the enemy ships," said Domon.

"Hold off until Hardy reports in. When he's out of the area, open fire!"

"He'd better hurry up," said Bando as the _Yamato_ shook again from another hit. "We're taking more and more damage by the minute!"

* * *

"Report," said a deep voice aboard the Cometine anti-matter missile ship _Jaavitz_, which was the flagship of the fleet.

General Czernak, the enemy commander on the scene, smiled as the image of Baron Gernitz, his commander and liege-lord, came up on the screen. "It goes well, Baron. Our probe has drawn out two Earth scouting squadrons, which we are in the process of mauling, as well as the _Yamato_ herself, sir."

"Do you mean the Star Force is in the region?" asked Gernitz.

"It is, sir," said Czernak, who turned to the right to look at a screen.

"Pull back all of your other forces. I don't care about a few small ships; I can destroy them at my leisure in the next year or so when we disengage from the Rotella region and finally subdue the rebels I have been fighting for three years. I want the _Yamato_, the ship that once was the _Argo,_ brought down today. That way, Earth's greatest rallying symbol is destroyed, and their fighting spirit will be non-existent when I begin the grand invasion. Do you understand that?"

"Perfectly, sir," said Czernak. "I think I can pull it off. Today, comes the beginning of a new era for the Comet Empire, vengeance for the death of Prince Zordar, and the end...for the Star Force and their battered rebuilt old battleship _Yamato_!"

At that, both men laughed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF

Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment---Freddo)

* * *

ACT TWO: ENTER THE PRINCESS

* * *

I. A NEW THRONE

The Andromeda Galaxy

Space Fortress _Eritz Gatlantis_

Friday, June 7, 2205

0430 Hours: Earth Time

* * *

It hung like a vile moon around a planet at the edge of the Andromeda Galaxy, home galaxy of the Cometine Race.

She was just one of many base ships constructed by the Cometine people. But, what made this almost-completed base ship special and ominous were two things; her size and her mission.

In Terran measure, she was over a hundred kilometers in circumference, four times the size of the original _Gatlantis_ that still orbited Planet Earth as so much wreckage. Although her field generators were not yet complete, it was estimated that this ship would generate a Comet Field big enough to easily engulf Planet Earth, if needed.

She was the _Eritz Gatlantis_, a title in Cometine that meant both "Second Gatlantis" and "Resurrection of the House of Gatlantis."

She had been built at the command of the newly recognized Royal Princess of the House of Gatlantis and the Cometine Emperor as a weapon of vengeance with just one paramount purpose; the conquest or destruction of one defiant planet in the Milky Way Galaxy: Earth.

"This fortress is _grand_," said General Gorse as he walked through the corridors of the new ship.

"Of course, she is far from completed," said General Dyre. "The Princess will not like the engineers' completion estimate..."

"Which is?"

"About a year," said Dyre with a chill laugh. "That is, a year until the warp drive is enabled, and until we can light-off the new Comet field for the first time."

"So why not beg, borrow, or steal another House's Comet for this job?" asked Gorse.

"It is not...the Princess' will," said Dyre. "She wants to add her own special touch to this scheme. And you know how she is about getting her way."

"I do. I almost wish..."

"She had never become our ruler?"

Gorse nodded.

"Be careful about saying such things...or neither of our heads will be safe."

The two generals walked together into the _Eritz Gatlantis'_ command center.

"It feels as if we're home again," said Gorse. "It looks like Prince Zordar's command center."

"But Zordar is no longer on the throne," said Gorse, looking at the empty throne.

"How true," replied Dyre. "As I have said, it is to our misfortune."

"Is it, now? WHY is that?" asked a familiar voice as a figure in white strode in and sat down on the Throne of the House of Gatlantis.

At that, everyone, generals and staff officers alike, snapped to attention at the arrival of Princess Invidia. She airily flipped her hand, signaling everyone to stand at-ease.

"Since you think it is a misfortune that I have ascended, I am going to inform you that I care not a whit about what you feel. I am here, so _live _with it! Any more thoughts of sedition, and I may reconsider my decision to promote you. Report, Dyre," said Invidia with a peeved look on her face.

"Princess," said Dyre. "First, I thank you for the position of second-in-command which you have given me. It is a true promotion."

"A promotion that my father intended, had he lived. It may not have been mine, but, after all, no one else was available that I could trust as much as you," said Invidia after she stood. "Gorse, you are my Chief of Staff. Assist Dyre in his report."

Gorse nodded to an officer while Dyre stood on a large screen. "The material condition of the _Eritz Gatlantis_ is as follows. She is ready for sub-light trials, and the basic superstructure is complete. The weapons belt is activated, and the magna-flame cannons have been tested against stationary targets. The secondary weapons in the lower belt have been altered so that they can be fired at a better angle against enemy targets. Also, the tertiary weapon turrets in the underbelly have been increased in size and volume, and the underbelly itself was made from a denser iron-magnamese-trurinum mix found in the Petronia region's asteroid belt. Any ships' weapons would have a hard time piercing _this_ ship's new underbelly, Princess. She has been built to be impenetrable. This is truly...an unsinkable ship, Princess. _No_ one will bring us down in combat, not even another Trelaina, if such a freak of nature exists!"

"It sounds as if you have done well," said Invidia. "Go on."

"Unfortunately...the Comet field is not yet ready. Nor is the main warp drive."

"Why _not_, Dyre?" snapped Invidia.

"It will take time to develop that new de-centralized drive you asked us to create. Our design is untested; rather than combining all of the conduits from one energy center and node, we have eight, dispersed throughout three widely scattered Engineering decks, the objective being that a single party will not bring down all of the power in this ship like they did last time. It will take us time to build and test this new system."

"What is being done in the meantime?' asked Invidia.

"We are using Gernitz as a tool, as you commanded," said Gorse. "We have sent him orders that purport to come from Imperial Center. On those orders, he is probing the defenses of Earth for us..."

"General," said a staff officer. "I have a report from Gernitz!"

"Which is?" said Dyre.

The staff officer snapped to attention and then he began to read a padd. "Baron Gernitz reports that forces of ours under the command of General Czernak have engaged the Earth space battleship _Yamato_ and several smaller units near the edge of Earth's solar system. Czernak expects to cripple, capture, and board or destroy the _Yamato_ shortly and bring it back to Petronia for study if captured. He adds that the _Yamato_ is the restored Earth battleship name of the ship that fought us that was once known as the _Argo_, sir. If she is brought down, the special missions unit known as the Star Force will no longer be a threat to us. That is all."

"Excellent," purred Invidia. "I hope they complete the deed tonight. Then, we can have a great celebration."

"It looks good," said Gorse.

"It does," added Dyre. "It looks as if the Goddess Arishna has finally blessed our endeavors."

"I believe She has," said Invidia with a smile.

* * *

II. BACK IN THE SOUP AGAIN...

The Brumus Asteroid Belt

Space Battleship _Yamato_

Friday, June 7, 2205

0435 Hours: Earth Time

* * *

"Wildstar!" cried Homer. "Hardy's reporting in!"

"Put him on audio."

"We've got the heading of the enemy ships," said Hardy.

"What are they?" asked Derek.

Hardy began to read off a string of coordinates that Domon typed down as fast as he could. Finally, Wildstar said, "Hardy, get in there, attack, and then get out, and I'll finish it off with our main guns! You have two minutes to clear the area!"

"Roger," said Hardy. "All right, now, let's _get_ them!"

At that, he and Angie flew in to take care of the enemy ships. Four Cometine destroyers were left burning as they pulled out, heading back for safety around the _Yamato_.

Three tense minutes passed. Finally, Eager spoke up from his post. "Hardy's squadron is back; they're around the stern waiting to land!"

"Forward guns, open fire!" barked Derek.

"Okay, forward guns, _fire_!" repeated Domon.

The _Yamato's_ main guns went off. Three enemy ships fell in the first barrage. For a moment, Wildstar thought that this was going to be yet another battle won; another victory they could report back to Earth about.

Instead, from her radar, Monica Cantrell cried, "_Captain!_ Missiles approaching from KPX-112! Range, fifty megameters, speed, twenty-six space knots! Putting them on video!"

Wildstar looked up, just in time to see heavy Cometine missiles blasting towards the _Yamato_. "_Crap_!" he yelled. "Kitano, evade!"

"Roger, evasive," said Kitano.

At that, the _Yamato_ shifted her course and heading, buying just a little time for Wildstar to consider his next move in what seemed to be a very deadly game of cat-and-mouse.

* * *

The _Danube_ and her escorts, the _J'offre _and the _Marshall_, were in their own little jam as another squadron of Cometine destroyers had appeared to begin hammering at them.

At the moment, the _Danube_ was smoking in several places, and beginning to look the way that the _Yamato_ usually did after a hard battle. But, the battered ship was fighting on, with plasma fire still pulsing from her working turrets. She had even brought down two ships by herself after taking many hits. Considering that this class of cruiser was meant to be a scout, that was no mean feat on the part of Nova and her crew.

"How much longer can we take this, Barandini?" asked Nova. "We've lost all our scout planes and you just said that the number one turret was out!"

"About twenty minutes," said Barandini."

"There's always our wave motion gun," said Canning.

"Not good," said Nova, who gasped a little as she moved her leg. _Damnit that burn on my thigh sure hurts_ she thought. "It'd take too long to charge, and they could duck into that asteroid field..." Then, a slow smile came to Nova's face.

"Ma'am?" said Canning.

"Miss Parker," sang Nova as enemy fire rang all around the ship. "Are you any good at flying in an asteroid field?"

"Well, yes...but...it'd be suicide..."

"Not...necessarily," said Nova. "We're going in there, and we're going to lose the enemy for a bit. Potter, signal the frigates; let them know that we're going in there."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Barnwell, you take command for a moment," said Nova.

"_Now_?" said Barnwell.

Nova nodded. Then, she looked down towards the second bridge. "Miss Forrester?" she called.

"Yes?" came the voice of her cousin, the recently-commissioned Ensign Allison Forrester.

"Draw me a new uniform from stores...you know my size."

"Why, ma'am? Did I graduate OCS to...uhh...pick up your stuff?"

"Allison, _please!_" sang Nova. "I have a good reason...all of mine are in the wash and the one I'm wearing is burned. Meet me in my cabin in five minutes with that uniform and some tea."

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" asked Barnwell as Nova got up.

"Getting changed...and...doing some math. Feed our current course to my cabin, running plot, and hold the enemy off..." said Nova. "And include all the asteroids in that plot, too. I have an idea. You have the conn until I get back, XO."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." At that, Nova left.

"Well?" said Canning.

His girlfriend shrugged. "Lionel, I think she _is_ batty. Too much time out there in space. She thinks this is the _Yamato_."

"So? Don't talk that way about the skipper." said Barnwell. "Right now, I think we could _use_ that spirit...and experience."

* * *

In the meantime, Sandor was having his own problems on the darkened bridge of his command, the patrol cruiser _Thames_. She had just shot apart three Cometine missile ships, but she had taken two more hits.

"Confirmed, sir," said Koriyama. "I heard from the skipper of the _Parana_, Second Flotilla. The _Packard_ has been blown apart. Same thing's happened to the _Smith_."

"Fourth wave of missiles approaching," said Parodi.

The _Thames_ was hit again and again by missiles. "We're taking more damage," said Sandor. "Baylor, how many ships did we take out with the first attack?"

"Four, sir."

"Target them for another attack."

"Yessir," said Baylor. "You know one of our forward turrets is out."

"Yes, I do," said Sandor with a grim look on his face. "Baylor, just carry out my order."

"Aye, sir. Correct firing angle, two degrees. Open fire!"

The _Thames_ fired again. Another Cometine missile ship was blown apart, followed by another EDF frigate of the 20th Interplanetary Defense Squadron.

"How many left?" asked Sandor.

"Four enemy ships left," said Parodi.

"Mister Flint," said Sandor as he got up and stood behind his helmsman. "Take us into that asteroid field. They won't be able to find us so easily there."

"Then?" asked Baylor.

"Then, we'll come back on top of them when they aren't expecting it," said Sandor with a grim smile. "You're our Executive Officer. I thought you'd know that."

"Aye, aye, sir."

* * *

On the _Danube_, Allison stood in Nova's quarters as Nova stripped off her burned uniform to treat her own burns and put on a fresh uniform. It was now exactly 0500.

"Ma'am, how come you're not going to Sickbay?"

"Because I'm needed on the bridge; that's why. Get that ointment on my thigh there, please. Then help me get my skirt up."

"Nova, you've got more tights in here."

"I'm gonna need a bandage on that, and the tights'll just cut off circulation. In the meantime, I've figured out what we're going to do."

"What, ma'am?"

Nova gasped as she finished bandaging her thigh. "Polarity reactor shells. We're going to pull some asteroids around ourselves and wait at the edge of the asteroid belt for the enemy. We'll bait them with fake radio signals of another fleet in the region," said Nova as she finished bandaging herself. She nodded to Allison, who then helped her pull her skirt up while she flipped through a technical manual on her desk. "Luckily, this ship has a working polarity reactor; in fact, it's never been used in battle yet per the engineering log. When they come to investigate, we'll come out of nowhere and blow them apart. Pretty good trick, huh?"

"Sure is," said Allison while Nova pulled her boots back on.

"Now, let's just hope it works," said Nova. "_Bridge_."

* * *

"Warp completed," said Kitano as the _Yamato_ emerged from the warp Wildstar had just ordered. "You know they'll still be on us, sir."

"That's what I want them to do," said Derek with a grim smile. "I'm sure you remember our polarity reactors?"

"Yessir, I do," said Domon. "We're going to head into the belt, catch some asteroids, and then..."

"Wait for them to show up," said Derek with a grim smile. "Not likely that anyone else is going to be trying this, so, we've got the element of surprise."

"When are we going in?" asked Domon.

"Now," said Wildstar. "Kitano, ahead slow. We need to do this ASAP."

* * *

"Again, report," said Gernitz's voice aboard the _Jaavitz_, which was the flagship of the fleet.

General Czernak, the enemy commander on the scene, smiled as the image of Baron Gernitz, his commander and liege-lord, came up on the screen. "It still goes well, Baron. We've forced the _Yamato_ to heel, and the others have destroyed the other two scouting squadrons, sir."

"They're finished?" asked Gernitz.

"No signals from them," said Czernak. "My commanders report that the ships drifted into the asteroid belt; probably mortally wounded. At your command, I'd like to draw them off to finish off the _Yamato_."

"Granted. You know I want the _Yamato _finished off! Concentrate on them, and report to me when you have a great victory!"

"Yessir," smiled Czernak. A signal came in aboard the flagship as another Cometine officer appeared on the other side of the screen on the flagship. "Sir, the _Yamato_ just warped to RX-235. She's trying to hide!"

"Keep on her, Captain Dalza!" said Czernak. "Pull back the other forces, and concentrate everyone at that location. Then, get in there and look for the _Yamato_."

"Sir!"

"I don't care what you have to do!" yelled Czernak. "Find me that accursed ship!"

"Yessir," said Dalza as the signal went dark.

On his ship, Gernitz smiled. "Yes, Czernak. Great job! Soon, we'll have a glorious victory to report!"

"Yes," smiled Czernak. "We will."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF**

**Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

_(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment---Freddo)_

_A few notes are in order here: Domon is a character seen in Star Blazers/Yamato III who is important to the plot of that series. I didn't care for his English name of "Jason Jetter" from the US translation, so Domon was given his original Japanese name from Yamato III instead. There are some similarities and yet there are some differences between his character here and his character as it was shown in the series. He is a little older here._

_Kitano is a character from Yamato: The New Voyage (the 1979 TV special between Yamato II and the Be Forever Yamato movie) who appeared once and then never showed up again. I thought it would be interesting to bring him back._

_The rating of this story is "M" because there will be some citrus coming up in some of the later chapters. Hope you like it..._

* * *

**ACT THREE: EARTH'S REVENGE**

* * *

**I. THE HONEY POT**

**The Brumus Asteroid Belt**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Friday, June 7, 2205**

**0526 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Well, we've done it," said Commodore Derek Wildstar as he looked out the _Yamato's_ front bridge windows. Or, rather, tried to. There wasn't much of a view, since the mighty ship was now disguised as an asteroid. "How's the main engine, Bando?" 

"Not good," said the Mechanical Group Leader as he and Yamanami worked at the middle-aged engineer's board. "Henson says that last attack dropped our energy generation capacity forty percent. We can't maneuver at peak efficiency again until we get it fixed."

"Well, keep on working on it," sighed Wildstar. "At least we're shielded."

On Wildstar's orders, Domon had ordered the gunners to fire the ship's polarity reactor shells out the main naval guns. The polarity reactor shells were spiked magnetic shells that implanted themselves in asteroids they hit. Then, energized by a magnetic field in the _Yamato's_ hull, they were pulled around the ship to form both a rock covering and instant camouflage. Sandor had invented this unusual defense on the ship's first mission to Iscandar back in 2199. Many other ships in the Fleet had this measure, but Wildstar and those who had learned under Captain Avatar with him were best utilized of this defensive move in combat. Ironically, Homer remembered that when this tactic had first been used in 2199, Wildstar had thought it wasn't quite aggressive enough. Derek had grown a great deal since 2199.

"So, what do we _do_?" sneered Domon. "_Wait_?"

"Yeah, you could say that," said Wildstar with a smile. "You see, what we're going to do is try to draw them towards our location without their knowing we're here. Then, at a strategic moment, we'll break these rocks free into a rotating defense. Were you asleep when they taught this tactic in the Academy, Domon?"

"Well, sir, you see, I prefer going out on the attack with all guns blazing. It's been like that ever since my parents died in 2203."

"How'd they die, again?" asked Eager.

Kitano turned to his friend and sighed in sympathy as Domon said, "They were on a space-liner when some pirates came from nowhere and attacked. To this day, they have no idea who killed them, or why. Utterly pointless. Later, when I met Aliscea Rosstowski, she wasn't a hell of a lot of comfort. She told me that in an alternate reality, they were also killed, this time by some kind of Gamilon missile. Pointless."

"Yeah," said Homer. "It's pointless when people die for no reason at all. I ran into this cadet at the Academy earlier this year while I was there giving a lecture. A friend of his said he had an interesting history; told me about it after I lectured the class on communications jamming and how to break it."

"Yeah?" asked Bando. "Did you tell me this story already?"

"I don't know," said Homer. "Did I ever tell you about the _Ninth of Av_ before?"

"Don't think you did."

"Listen to this one, guys, it's good," said Wildstar.

"Okay," said Homer. "My rabbi once told me that the Ninth of the Hebrew month of Av is the single worst date in Jewish history. It's known as _Tisha B'Av_ in Hebrew. On that day, which usually falls in August in the Western calendar, the First Temple was destroyed by the Babylonians around 500 BCE, and, later, around 70 CE, the Second Temple also fell. Still later, on that same date, the Jews were expelled from Spain in 1492. World War I, which began the great slide down to the Nazi Holocaust, began on that day. And, finally, Jerusalem was bombed in a great air raid in 2022 during the Unification Wars."

"What's this got to do with your friend?" drawled Eager.

"He's not my friend, just this kid I met," snapped Homer. "Okay. This guy, according to a black friend of his...this guy had everything bad happen in his life on April 28th. His father died on April 28th during the Gamilon war. Later, his sister died on that date; then his mother. Finally, his lifelong girlfriend broke up with him on April 28th, 2202."

"Ain't that the same day Ekogaru almost wiped us all into grease spots?" asked Eager.

"Yes, it is. Well, this cadet, he's named Winfield, Wakefield, Westfield, something like that...I heard the Commandant of the Academy has a notation in his record that he's never supposed to be on duty on the 28th of April..._ever_."

"That'll stink for 'im if he ever gets shot at or something on that date," said Bando.

"Aaaa... it's a good excuse to loaf," said Domon.

"You idiot!" snapped Wildstar. "I sometimes take a day off now and then to remember the day my parents were killed by the planet bombs! Wanna make something of it?"

"Sorry, sir," said Domon.

"Hey, what's this?" said Homer as he heard something in his headset. "This is _weird_."

"What's weird?" asked Hartcliffe as he came onto the bridge. "Your ugly reflection, mate?"

"Hartcliffe, what are you doing up here?" snapped Wildstar.

"Hardy sent me, sir. He wanted me to tell you that the lower flight bay door's still bein' worked on. If we have to launch when ya pull off these rocks, we might be stuck. Nice bridge, now, sir, ain't it?"

"Whatever," said Derek. "Homer, what's going on?"

"Yes, tell us," said Kitano.

"Someone's pulling the same trick you were going to have us pull," said Homer. "Someone's bouncing fake fleet coordinates off the asteroids to fool anyone listening so they'll think there's a fleet out here."

"The enemy?" snapped Wildstar as he abruptly stood up. "That sucks!"

"No, the transmission's in English, skipper."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," said Derek irritably as he ran over with the others to gather around the board.

"Turn it up," said Kitano. "Don't keep it a secret!"

Homer rolled his eyes and switched from his headset to the external speakers.

"...This is the Second Flotilla of the 18th Interplanetary Defense Squadron, calling the 21st Defense Squadron," said a male voice. "Respond!"

"21st squadron, over," said another voice.

"We have the area surrounded. You bring the reinforcements yet? Over!"

"Yep, we've got 'em," said another male voice.

"Over, acknowledged," said the first man.

"That first man's black...I recognize him from someplace, but I'm not sure from where," said Wildstar.

"Want to let them know we're out here?" asked Homer as he put his finger over the _'send'_ button.

"_Hell no_!" said Wildstar. "You do that, and you'll give away our location!"

"So?" asked Homer.

"What should we do?" asked Kitano. "We were about to make them think reinforcements were coming..."

"Bando, scan the area," said Wildstar. "Find out what's out here!"

"Yessir."

"Did someone figure out what we were going to do?" asked Yamanami from Engineering.

"Yeah...someone who knows me and the way I think. I learned that trick from Captain Avatar. One of the enemy?"

"Or maybe one of our old comrades?" said Homer. "Like the commander of the 20th...or 21st Squadron?"

"Idiot, none of our comrades is commanding a cruiser squadron! At least...not as far as I remember...Bando, keep on scanning."

"Yessir," said Bando.

* * *

"Ma'am, someone's painting us with radar," said Kemper aboard the _Danube_. 

"Give me the distance and heading," snapped Nova.

"Range is far...like twenty thousand megameters..."

"Good thing we have our ship covered with asteroids," said Nova as she got up. She ran over to Kemper's post and flicked a switch.

"Ma'am...hey..."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Nova as she manipulated switches. "This is like my old radar...sort of. There...got an audio sounding of the wave pattern and amplitude. Nova then watched an oscilloscope as she listened to the bleeps of the radar.

"Ma'am, with all respect, what the hell you doing?" asked Potter as he came over from the communications panel.

"Listening, like you. Nice job with those signals, guys. Listening to the radar will tell me whether it's hostile or friendly. Old trick I learned. Familiar pattern," said Nova, whose face suddenly broke out in a smile.

"Ma'am?" asked Kemper.

"Hi, Derek," whispered Nova in a barely audible voice as Allison showed up.

"Ma'am, what's going on?"

"Yes, tell us," said Barnwell. "Although I think I've got a clue."

IQ-9 turned his dome. "Nova only gets that goofy, dreamy look on her face when Derek Wildstar is in the area. The _Yamato_ is somewhere in this asteroid field."

"Right, although I am gonna make you swab the deck for that crack!" snapped Nova. "And put those hands down! I know what you're thinking!"

"I like your skirt, Skipper," said IQ.

"And don't call me _that_ either!" Nova stood with her hands on her hips and looked very peeved. "Get back to your station, Mister!"

"I will, especially since your eyes are like limpid pools in the night...your hips are like those of a fawn, your neck is like a pillar..."

Nova rolled up her eyes and gestured at the robot. Barnwell's eyebrows went up when he noticed that his otherwise very ladylike Captain was giving the analysis robot the middle finger. Nova smiled icily and said, "IQ, your stomach is gonna look like a dented garbage can unless you sit down!"

"Okay," said IQ. He made a quick grab at Nova's skirt, flipped it, and then ran off as the bridge crew (with the exception of Allison Forrester and Michelle Parker, of course) laughed. At the helm, Michelle was peeved, wondering if the robot was going to pick on _her_ next. It had been known to happen on this ship.

"Whoa, ma'am, nice taste! Black lace?" said Barnwell with a smile while Nova's skirt was in mid-air.

"Belay that!" cried Nova after her mid-thigh-length skirt flipped back down again. "Who do you think you are; that drunken deck ape Bryan Hartcliffe?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Commodore Wildstar must be a very lucky man."

"You do not need to know you saw that, Mister!" snapped Nova with a deep blush on her face. "IQ-9, you...little..." spluttered Nova as she stood there with her fists balled up. "I'm...going to..."

Then, the bridge shook. The thump of an explosion came from outside. Nova stumbled, and almost hit the deck, but IQ caught her.

"Thanks, I owe you one," said Nova.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"No. But we'll discuss your punishment later," said Nova as she planted her booted feet firmly on the deck.

Nova walked back over towards her post when the _Danube__'s_ bridge temporarily went dark except for the instruments as another explosion came.

"Minor hit to the stern," said Barandini as Nova's face clouded over with concern for a moment.

Then, there were a few more hits. None of them did much damage because of the asteroid shield around the _Danube_.

Nova, thought, _Whew...too close for comfort_. _That was tighter than my Star Force uniform!_ Then, she looked forward, and said, "Kemper! Where are they?"

"Twelve megameters distance, ma'am. They've got missiles...lucky hits."

"They don't seem to be after us _per se_..." said Barnwell.

"But they must have some idea of where we are," said Nova. "That gives us some time to spring our little trap...Barandini, get ready to release the ring."

"Aye, ma'am!"

"Kemper, do you know where the _Yamato_ is?"

"Not yet...but I'll find her. Oh! The radar's just changed heading...and it's coming closer..."

"Should I release the ring?" asked Barandini from the Mechanical/Technical board.

"Not yet," said Nova. "Potter, bring up that radio again, let them think there's a fleet here."

"Aye, aye, ma'am..."

A moment later, Potter said, "Ma'am! Incoming signal!"

"It can't be the enemy? No! They've pinpointed us!" said Nova with a surprised look on her face. "Okay. If it is, we're gonna make our last stand. Release the shield, plot two!"

"Release!" said Barandini. The shield semi-released into an asteroid ring as Lt. Commander Wildstar's last two frigates drew up to defend their flagship.

_Derek,_ she thought. _I guess...this is goodbye for this life. I wish I could see you again before we meet the Lord._

_"Main guns opened!" _said Lieutenant Canning. "When they come in, we're still gonna take a few of them with us."

"I know," said Nova softly.

"Switching to video, ma'am," said Potter in a low voice. "I'm ready to receive the enemy's mess..."

Nova's frown turned to a smile when she saw Sandor's image appearing on the screen.

"_Sandor!_ How'd you know we were here?" asked Nova as she saluted.

"We tracked your radar. I know what you've done for cover...I've got an idea, but we'll have to put our heads together. It's the only chance we have to help save Derek and the Star Force and beat these guys."

"I'm in," said Nova. "What's your plan?"

"Have your comm officer switch to Cipher Bravo-Twelve, and then I'll tell you..."

"Roger!"

* * *

"Well?" sneered Czernak on the missile ship _Jaavitz _about forty-five minutes later. It was now 0610 Hours, Earthtime, and the Jaavitz was leading the enemy fleet in a free pocket of the asteroid field. 

"I think we've found the _Yamato_, or at least her radar signals or something, at XP-215." said an officer. "They're hiding someplace in the Belt. There's also a fleet coming."

"Where?"

"At XP-234; distant. The picket cruisers caught something on patrol out there. But, we're not sure where it is in this space junk."

"Wily bastards," said Czernak. "What a low-down trick on the part of these primitives. We might as well be fighting aborigines who are wearing fur loincloths."

"Yes, the natives are restless tonight," said the officer with an evil leer. "Of course, natives are for target practice, sir. Are they not?"

"They are," said Czernak. "Have the cruisers keep on firing. If they attack enough of that fleet, _Yamato_ will show herself. She won't leave her comrades to perish. In the meantime, take us to XP-215. Let's begin this game by trying to bag the chief beast...namely, the _Yamato!_"

"Yes, sir!"

"Killing the Star Force will be like shooting lambs in a barrel," said Czernak with a grin.

All of a sudden, his ship rocked from an explosion. "What?" he snapped. "Where'd that come from?"

"XN-205...above us!" said the radar officer in a panic. "There's another task group, coming out of the asteroids!"

"_What_?"

* * *

On the _Yamato_, Bando had just pulled up the main screen. "I don't believe this!" he said. "We've got a patrol cruiser and three frigates coming to help us out! No! Make that...two patrol cruisers and five frigates, total!" 

"Message from the lead cruiser!" said Homer.

"Switch to video!" said Derek.

The image of Sandor came up on the screen a moment later as he snapped a salute in his peacoat while his ship led a charge on the enemy fleet and scattered it. "Commander Stephen Sandor, acting commander of the 20th Interplanetary Defense Squadron, reporting to you, Commodore, from the _Thames_." Then, he smiled. "Need a hand?"

"We sure could use it," said Derek. "Who else is with you?"

"Second signal coming in!" said Homer.

"Change screen!" snapped Wildstar.

The crew's mouths dropped open when Nova Wildstar appeared on the main screen. In the background, they could hear the guns of the _Danube_ offering assistance as they pounded at two enemy cruisers. "Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar, acting commander of the 18th Interplanetary Defense Squadron, here to offer assistance, sir. Glad to see you and the rest of the Star Force."

Derek hid his raging emotions behind a poker face. _Damn, I never thought the love of my life would be commanding one of my escorts. Still, no one to have beside you in the Sea of Stars like your nearest and dearest...I guess_. Then, he said, "Nova, glad to see you."

"Me too," she said softly. The two of them looked on in silence for a moment, and then Nova said, "I've got reports of enemy vessels approaching, uh...sir. Sandor and I will speak to you in a moment. Permission to screen your ship?"

"With yours?"

"Yes, and with my lifeblood, if it comes down to it…Derek."

Derek paused again, a lump in his throat. "Granted, Lieutenant Commander. Good luck."

"Thanks."

The screen went dark.

"They're still coming!" said Eager. "Comin' at us from all directions!"

Then, Sandor and Nova's ships changed formation. On the _Thames_, Sandor stood sweating as one of his frigates took a suicidal hit to defend the _Yamato_.

On the _Danube_, a near-miss knocked out one of the ship's forward missile tubes. The bridge went dark again.

In the red glare of emergency lighting, Nova asked, "Barandini, how much longer can we take this?"

"About another minute!"

"All guns, one last barrage," said Nova.

The gunners on the _Danube_ found their marks, along with their mates on the _Thames_ and the remaining frigates. Two, three, five Cometine cruisers blew apart.

He stood apprehensively as the view switched to the outside; the Earth forces were battering the enemy ships. They began to scatter, and they warped off.

"We won!" said Domon.

"Not yet," said Kitano. "They'll be back, won't they, sir?"

"You're right," said Derek as Sandor and Nova came back up on the screen again. "What happened to you guys out there? Where's the rest of your ships and your commanders?"

"Captain Kobayashi is dead," said Sandor grimly. "Nova told me the same thing happened to Captain Tomlinson. We request permission to join forces and act as your escorts until we're satisfied the enemy is out of the area."

"They haven't left, have they?"

Nova turned to Potter for a minute. "No, sir," she said. "We're still picking up communications. They're talking to their flagship...I think she's an anti-matter missile ship."

"Is the _Yamato_ damaged?" asked Sandor.

Derek nodded. "That's why we have an asteroid screen up...I..."

Then, a Cometine ship appeared out of warp. She was a cruiser, coming at full speed.

"They've spotted us!" said Bando.

"How's the engine?' asked Kitano.

"I can give your enough power to maneuver...and that's it for the moment," said Yamanami.

"Release the shield!" said Commodore Wildstar.

The _Yamato's_ shield was released, revealing the grey and red space battleship at last. The flying ring of asteroids surrounded her as she fired her main guns at the Cometine cruiser. The ship took a hit, then two. A moment later, Sandor's gunners got a bead on it. They fired, followed by the gunners on one of Nova's frigates. Then, the _Yamato_ fired again. A final barrage destroyed the enemy cruiser at last.

"You see, you'll need close escort against a force like that," Sandor said. "I can see how badly you're damaged."

"You can't do this alone, Derek, not without us," said Nova in a soft but persuasive voice from her ship.

"Permission granted. Sandor, your forces take the starboard flank."

"Yessir," said Sandor.

"Nova, have your forces take the port flank."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," said Nova with a wink.

Derek nodded back. "Thanks, Nova. Now, both of you...I want your cruisers half a megameter ahead of the ship until I ask you to fall back. We're all going to scan the area for the enemy. When they show up, we'll take things from there. Understood?"

"Yessir," they said in chorus.

"Good. Now let's show these green guys what a few old veterans can do..."

* * *

"I'm going to _finish_ them!" raged Czernak as his missile ship joined the cruisers. "Now, I am going to go for the last battle and take the _Yamato_ down if it's the last thing I do! Prepare missiles for firing!" 

"All missiles?" asked his weapons officer.

"Yes, anti-matter missiles included. I want to blow apart the _Yamato_ and all of her escorts. Order those four cruisers to lead the attack. Then, I'll release our missiles!"

"Even odds. We can do it."

"And, inform Gernitz our victory is imminent. Open a channel to him now!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

"Enemy fleet spotted!" cried the radar officer on the _Thames_. "Range, six megameters! Looks like four cruisers and one missile ship! Speed, twelve space knots!" 

Sandor nodded. "Let Nova know what we're doing. We're executing. Then, let Wildstar know what's up."

"Yessir!" said Sandor's communications officer.

A moment later, both cruiser squadrons aimed all of their surviving guns at the enemy fleet, and let loose with everything they had in a vicious, quick, thirty-second barrage.

On the _Jaavitz_, everything was pandemonium. "Where did they come from?"

"Out of the asteroid field, sir," said his radar officer. "We've already lost two of the cruisers!"

"Where is the damned _Yamato_?" hissed Czernak.

"Nine megameters away. She's just stopped all engines."

"What is going on? Ready missiles! And get me Gernitz!"

"All of our cruisers are destroyed!" said Czernak's executive officer. "I recommend that we retire! We are outnumbered five to one now!"

"Not on my life, not while I still have them!" yelled Czernak.

Gernitz's image came up on the screen a moment later. "What is going on?"

"We are about to drink a victory toast! I have the _Yamato_ cornered!"

"Do you, now?"

* * *

"Energy level, seventy-five percent," said Yamazaki from his console as the deadly hum of the wave motion gun filled the _Yamato's_ bridge. 

"Commodore, Nova and Sandor just reported they're two megameters behind us," said Homer. "They warped out safely after they got those cruisers."

"Great job; they deserve commendations for that," said Derek from his post. "Domon, how is it going?"

"Got them in my sights!" cried Domon as he stared at the enemy in the target scope through his anti-flash goggles. "Open safety lock!"

"Safety lock open," said a voice from below.

"They've just launched missiles!" said Bando. "Nice big spread of antimatter missiles and regular ones."

"Sir!" said Domon.

"Don't worry, Domon," said Wildstar. "Correct the target and hit them along with the enemy ship."

"Energy level is one hundred percent!" said Yamazaki.

"Course corrections made," said Kitano.

"Ten seconds to firing!" said Domon.

Wildstar nodded, making sure his own goggles were on tightly. Then, Domon began the final, deadly countdown.

* * *

"Gernitz, we've won!" laughed Czernak. "I've just let loose my antimatter missiles, and we're about to warp out of here after I see the explosion and send the same to you. The _Yamato_ is as good as dead now. I hope they're saying their prayers to their primitive deities." 

"FIRE!" yelled Domon on the _Yamato's_ bridge.

The _Yamato's_ wave motion gun let loose a moment later.

The first sign that Czernak had that something was wrong was seeing the burst of light before the radars said that the missiles had slammed home. Then, explosion after explosion flickered out in space as the tachyon beam melted the missiles bit by bit.

Then, finally, the beam of energy roared out and a deadly light filled the _Jaavitz's_ bridge windows as the ship melted before the helmsman could even hit the switch to execute a space warp. A moment later, Czernak and his missile ship were only a memory as a great explosion filled the asteroid field.

On his flagship, Gernitz stood in shock. "How am I going to report this to Invidia? Once again, one of my best commanders has underestimated the Star Force and the people of Earth. Once again, we have lost another battle!"

"I won't stand for it!" he screamed. "I want _vengeance!_ Communications, connect me with the _Eritz Gatlantis_. I am going to demand permission to enter their solar system and finish the job that Czernak just _mucked up_!"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"Great job, Wildstar," said Sandor as he stood before Derek and the rest of the old crew on the bridge of the _Yamato_ as the task force headed for Pluto for repairs and liberty. Nova stood behind Derek and smiled softly as Derek took his old comrade's hand in a handshake.

"No, _you_ did the great job…you and your crew men and crew women," said Commodore Wildstar with a smile. He then turned to Nova and took her hand in a handshake; protocol prevented them from doing more at the moment. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"I heard about the trick you pulled with those asteroids, Commander Wildstar!" said Domon as he looked at Nova. "You're a great captain, ma'am. We'd love having you at our side if we ever need escorts."

Nova walked towards her old radar. "Actually, I'd rather be back here with you guys; no disrespect meant to Bando, of course." Nova tapped Bando on the shoulder for a moment…he stood and let Nova have her old seat back for a moment.

"Why's that?" said Homer. "I thought you'd like being promoted!"

Nova took a deep breath. "Right now, I'm on the _Danube_ because headquarters told me to be there. If I had my druthers, I'd be right back here."

"Why's that?" asked Eager.

"Silly, I _miss_ you guys," said Nova.

"She speaks for both us, Commodore," said Sandor as he nodded towards Nova. "If you don't mind…?"

Derek nodded, and Sandor also sat back down at his old station. He began to look at readings on the screens at once. "Look at this…they've boosted the power of their reactors by ten percent. They've been working on refitting their ships just like we've been working on ours."

"I get the feeling we're gonna all be together again soon," said Derek.

"Well…it'll be wartime again, but I don't mind that," said Nova. She smiled at Domon. "Think you could stand having me around again?"

"I think so, ma'am," said Domon.

"Good."

"How's IQ-9?" asked Sandor.

"He looked up my skirt again earlier," said Nova with a blush. "But he's still been a good friend."

"Then, why've you got a skirt on?" asked Domon.

Nova blushed and got up. She lifted her skirt up just far enough to show her bandage. "I got a nice burn in the battle when a board went. It hurts too much to put on my blues right now. Which reminds me, Derek. Is Doctor Sane on board?"

"Nope, it's Bradford. Need a sickbay call? I didn't know you were hurt!"

"It's not that bad…our stores were running short of meds, that's all. I could use a prescription for this leg ."

"Doctor Bradford or Natalie can help you, Nova."

"Great. I'd love to talk to Natalie."

"Why?"

"I'd like to get something nice to wear on Pluto for our liberty call later on, Derek. I need to see if Natalie's gonna loan me some stuff."

"No problem there, I think… Meet me later on in my cabin so you and Sandor can give a full report."

Nova saluted. "Yessir."

* * *

Later on, Derek was speaking with the Commander on the _Yamato's_ first bridge. "Wildstar, that was a very costly victory." 

"I know," said Derek. "We've lost men here on the _Yamato_, and we also lost a lot of those task groups."

"It looks like there were too many Cometine ships for this to be just a probe."

"I think it's a precursor for an attack, sir. Do we have permission to make some changes and reconstitute the rest of the Star Force when we get to Pluto?"

"No. The Defense Council turned me down."

"Sir?"

"They said we can send the _Arizona_ out to scan the edge of the solar system, and I couldn't disagree with them. You and the others are to return home for debriefing, and then, after we get more intelligence from Captain Venture, I'll raise the issue again. I think that with more information, we can justify a full remobilization of the First Star Force, Wildstar."

"Thank you, sir," said Derek with disappointment in his voice.

"Your request for a twenty-four hour liberty at Pluto has been approved, of course, for you and the others. Those cruisers will need some work before I assign new skippers on Earth while they're being repaired there and reconstitute their fleets."

"So, what will Nova and Steve be doing?"

"Helping you make sense of this data when you get home. The Council did recognize the merit of having the best Mechanical officer and the best Survey and Analysis officer in the Fleet assisting you in analyzing the results of this battle while the _Yamato_ is repaired and the _Arizona_ is out."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

"Office duty," snorted Sandor as he, Derek and Nova met in the Captain's cabin later that afternoon. 

"What a crock," said Nova in a depressed voice. She sloshed her Type "B" fruit juice around miserably in her goblet. "Office work drives me up the wall."

"I thought you said you'd give anything to be off the bridge of the _Danube_," said Derek. "And didn't you like working with the Commander in his office?"

"That was important," said Nova. "This is nothing but looking over old results and frying up numbers like yesterday's leftovers. I like cooking fresh, and I like field work, making _new _discoveries. That, and making people better in a clinical environment. Not making love to a computer all day. Steve, didn't you get bored when you were doing nothing but theory?"

"Research stirs my drink," said Sandor. "But, I like it better when I can do something new, too."

"We should be getting ready to investigate this attack!" said Derek. "Not going home to crunch numbers."

"Like to pull off another mutiny, Derek?" asked Nova cheerily while she juggled a bag in her lap. The things that Natalie had loaned her were inside the bag.

Wildstar gagged on his drink. "What? Nova, you surprise me. Didn't you need to think about this last time?"

"I did my thinking in Sickbay while Doctor Bradford and Natalie were looking at my leg. I'd leave with you right now if we could make up a plausible excuse."

"So would I," said Sandor after a long moment.

"Sandor! Nova!" said Derek. "You'd be risking your careers!"

"I thought we were over this four years ago, Derek," said Nova. "Why take days transmitting this to Venture on the _Arizona_ when we're here and can sniff out that trail ourselves? We're fresh on the scent…they aren't."

"I reached the same conclusion," said Sandor. "We have most of the crew here. You're a flag officer, now. You can cover for us for a bit by putting us in Sickbay, and you can make a request for pilots on Pluto. Then, when you lift off, we can just go the other way. Just a little white lie, and I'm half thinking General Singleton is expecting us to do it."

"Derek, it's up to you," said Nova. "But, if you do it, you'll have our support. And our love."

"I'll need some time to think this over," said Derek. "This is a switch. You followed my lead four years ago. This time, you two are bringing up the idea. This is different…"

"Isn't it logical?" said Sandor.

"It's up to you, Derek," said Nova. "But I'll love you and stand by you no matter what you decide. For richer…or for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health," murmured Derek.

Sandor chuckled. "This reminds me of something."

"What?" asked Derek.

"The times I sat around while your brother got romantic with some girl. It made me feel kind of like a fifth wheel."

"Steve?" said Nova.

"Yes?"

Nova smiled. "Go soak your head."

"My kid sister speaks up again," smiled Sandor. At that, both men laughed while Nova sat there sloshing her juice around in her glass. Then, she shrugged, and finished the juice.

* * *

That evening, at 1900, after all of the ships had cleared the asteroid field and had made a space warp, the battered _Yamato_ and her escorts made port again at Pluto. 

On the _Danube_, Barnwell asked Commander Wildstar, "Are you taking liberty with the others, ma'am?"

"Sure am," said Nova brightly. She turned to Barandini. "Mister Barandini, you're Officer of the Deck until I get back here twenty-four hours from now. You'll work with the dockyard repair crews."

"I've been doing so already, ma'am. How many people are taking liberty?"

"About two-thirds of the crew," said Nova. "Take command, Barandini."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Barandini. He and Nova exchanged salutes, and then, she left the bridge. "Captain off the bridge!" he barked. "Okay, you guys…you've got work to do…"

In her cabin, a few minutes later, Nova stood bare-legged with her skirt off, clad in only a dove-grey civilian top, black panties, and sandals that matched her top as she looked over her leg dressing before stepping into the short white skirt she was about to put on.

The hatch opened, and IQ-9 whizzed in. "WOWWW!" he yelled as he looked at Nova.

"You tinwit! Didn't anyone _ever_ teach you how to knock when you enter a lady's room?"

"Nova, I never took finishing school."

"I can see that," huffed Nova. "Well, you have a choice. Turn your head, or help me pull this skirt up, you so-called genius."

"Why should I help you?"

"Well, if you're _looking_, I'm not about to bend over in front of you."

"I see your logic," he said as his lights began to flash. "Let me help you."

"Thanks. Maybe there is hope for you, after all." He gallantly helped her pull up her skirt and then kept hands off while Nova zipped it shut and closed the snap. "Think Derek's going to like this?" she said as she stood on her toes and pirouetted.

"I like it," said IQ.

"I wasn't asking your personal opinion…I…oh, never mind." Then, Nova grabbed her peacoat and began to put it on. "Now, I said you were to be punished for flipping my skirt on the bridge earlier."

"What's your punishment, ma'am?"

"I'd like to hit the stores here in the shopping arcade before I meet Derek. You're going to be my escort until I meet the Commodore in the Officers' Club. Have you ever carried a lady's bags and boxes before when she goes shopping?"

"No…it's pretty stupid duty for a genius."

"Well, I can get Allison to help, I guess," huffed Nova.

"But I'd do anything for you, Nova."

"Thanks, IQ-9!" Nova had just finished putting on her lip gloss. She gave the robot a little kiss on his dome. "You messed up my sensors with your lipstick!"

"So?" giggled Nova. "_You_ fix it!"

* * *

"Nova, how many boxes can one robot carry?" asked IQ-9 as he and the young Lieutenant Commander made their way down the shopping arcade. The robot was already burned with bags and boxes. Nova was encumbered with only her purse and several credit cards. 

"Look at this," Nova said as she stopped by a shop window. She whistled softly as she bent with her hands behind her back. "Stud earrings! Just two hundred credits!"

"How many credits do you have?"

"None of your business," said Nova. The shopkeeper was amused as Nova came in, followed by her robotic friend. IQ-9 stood stoically while Nova took her sweet time looking at three sets of earrings, having one wrapped up, trying a few sniffs of perfume and buying a bottle, and then looking at a few rings; most were for her fingers, one or two were for her toes. She left the shop wearing new silver earrings, a turquoise ring on her left hand, a bottle of perfume, and a toe ring on one of her toes. This took up an hour.

Nova then went into a haberdashers' shop and came out with three hats, two of her own for church, and a fedora for Derek. IQ-9 had more boxes to weigh him down as a result.

Nova then spent a half hour in a shoe store daintily trying on different styles of sandals and sneakers. She left with a pair of sandals and one pair of sneakers, and more stuff for IQ-9.

Finally, Nova made a "come hither" gesture to IQ-9. The little robot squeaked, "Do we _have_ to go in here?"

"IQ, I thought you'd love this place."

"What is it?"

"Francine's Fancy. An intimate apparel shop. I'll need a new nightie for Derek tonight."

"Nova, can't you sleep in the nude tonight?"

"None of your business," sang Nova. "You can wait outside if you want."

"Yes, just me and my pile of boxes."

IQ-9 waited and stewed while Nova went in. He could just barely see the lacy little things on the mannequins. Nova emerged ten minutes later with a smile and a little pink and black gift-wrapped box.

"What's in there?"

"That's my secret," said Nova softly. "And Derek's. It doesn't cover very much. Now, take all this stuff to the hotel lobby while I check in. Then, you can take it up to our room."

"Everything?"

"Except this," said Nova as she held her little box. "Then, I'll see you later…"

"I was afraid of that!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Gernitz?" said Invidia with an angry glare. 

"Princess…Czernak went a bit too far in engaging the Star Force. He lost his entire fleet."

"Why? Bad intelligence from you?"

"No, his own overconfidence. I request permission to take my Fleet to the solar system and finish what he started!"

"Denied."

"What?"

"You inept man," said Invidia. "Permission is denied. His defeat was bad enough…now the Earthers know that we are active again. Bringing in one vast fleet now would do nothing but telegraph our intentions and set you up like a lamb for the slaughter. Even though that would be a fitting fate for you. What have you done for me but cause me trouble? You were nothing but a thorn in father's side and mine!"

"So, are you sending me?"

"No, I need your ships, you fool. You will remain on station until called for. We shall begin softening up the Earthlings, but not now, and not at once. They're expecting us now. We shall strike again…when they do not expect it. And then, my plan shall begin."

"Your plan?"

"Mine. Not yours," said Invidia. "I have greater fish to fry than just Star Force. Even though they shall have their day of reckoning…I have other things to consider."

"Such as?"

"Leader Desslok."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF**

**Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

_(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment---Freddo)_

_Well…we're at Part Four now. Coming up is a needed deep breath for our characters, complete with a tangy bit of citrus that hints at what will be a leitmotif for other parts of this tale, namely, the Wildstars' hope of starting a family, even in the chaos that is all around them. Hope this is enjoyed. -- FREDDO_

* * *

**ACT FOUR: AFTER THE BATTLE**

* * *

**I. PORT CALL ON PLUTO**

**EDF Pluto Base**

**Officers' Club**

**Friday, June 7, 2205**

**2029 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"You know, Wildstar," said Hardy as he sipped at a beer at the main bar in the Officers' Club on Pluto. "Those attacks are making me think that this ain't gonna be the last we see of those guys." 

"Don't you think I know it," sighed Wildstar after he took a drag of his glass of wine. "We can take liberty all we wish, but that still doesn't eliminate the fact that we've got to go back out there again and face the possibility of another attack; even on our way home."

"I talked to Wendy before and she was pretty worried," said Homer while he sipped at his Bloody Mary.

"Who's Wendy?" asked Hardy.

"Wendy Singleton, my girlfriend," said Homer. "She's the Commander's granddaughter. I met her last year not long after that mission where we ran into the R'Khells in the twentieth century after a call for help. What exactly happened there at El Tigre before we picked you and Nova up?"

"Don't ask," sighed Wildstar. "I still get chills when I think about that whole business, because I can't remember half of it. And that damn Karnaz is still out there, too...I think. It was interesting working with UNIT; what I can remember of it."

"That was funny," said Homer. "Remember that time that IQ-9 chased that Jo Grant around UNIT Headquarters?"

"Yeah," chuckled Derek. Then, he looked worried again. "Nova's late. Wonder what's keeping her?"

"IQ-9," said Hardy.

Wildstar groaned. "Yeah, probably. He's a genius, but I don't see why someone can't fix his programming quirks. And Nova's tried every reverse psychology trick known to man to stop him."

"Like what?" said Hardy.

At that, Wildstar began to sweat a little, as he thought something to himself in Japanese about his tight collar.. "Uh…This is my wife we're talking about, you know. Most of these measures of hers involve…uh…her wardrobe. Other than that, I don't want to talk about it. Just wait until you get married, Hardy…and he starts hitting on your wife."

"You know I almost was married once," said Hardy in a morose voice.

"Sorry," said Derek, remembering the whole business about Mio. He placed a comforting hand over Hardy's. "I got on a certain train of thought and I misspoke. Please forgive me."

"No problem," smiled Hardy.

"So have you ever figured out what to do about IQ-9?" asked Homer. "Sometimes, he can be a real trip."

Wildstar sweated even harder, "Guys…I'm not sure I want to get into this…"

But then, at that, Wildstar's train of thought was interrupted by a pair of soft hands going over his eyes.

"_Guess who?_" called a soft voice in his ear.

At that development, Hardy and Homer whooped and clapped their hands.

_Great, she's finally here_, said Wildstar to himself. _Think I'll tease her a little first_.

"Uh…is it IQ-9?"

"No."

"Tatiana?"

"NO."

"Uhh…you sound like you're imitating Nova."

"I _am_ Nova, you big silly _baka_," said Nova as she grabbed Derek's bar stool and twisted it around. Hardy and Homer laughed again as she reached up and kissed him while standing on tiptoes. Then, she said, "Hardy, I need your seat. Derek, buy me a drink?"

"Sure," said Wildstar as Nova sat down beside him after Hardy moved down one stool. "Cute outfit," he said, looking at her short skirt, long legs and open sandals. "But, it's not regulation, Skipper."

"Stow it, we're on liberty," said Nova.

"All right! What do you want?" asked Derek.

"A Mud Slide," replied Nova.

"Bartender!" yelled Wildstar. "A Mud Slide for my wife, please! I'm buying."

"Gotcha, sir," said the bartender. Soon, Nova had a Mud Slide before her in a frosty glass.

"Thanks," she said after she took the first sip of the creamy cocktail. "I could sure use this after the day we had. They said my ship just barely made it back, Derek."

"What? How bad was it?"

Nova sighed as she pulled her ascot out of her jacket for a moment. "The engineers said that the _Danube_ isn't really even space worthy now. They found some major damage to the internal framework inside the bow. It was thanks to the last near-miss we took in the battle. They say she'll need three or four weeks' worth of repairs here at Pluto Base before we can even think about taking her back home to Earth." Nova then opened an envelope. "I have new orders; after I'm done with my liberty, I'm to disband the crew and turn over command of the _Danube_ to a Commander Pierson, who'll supervise the repair work. Then, I'm to await new orders."

"So, in other words, you're stuck here?"

"Yes…at least until I get new orders," said Nova.

"Would you like to rejoin us for the trip home, at the very least…if not more? I can arrange it."

Nova smiled, because she guessed that he was considering the suggestion that had been made to take the _Yamato_ and mutiny again.

"Thanks, Derek," she said. "I just feel sort of…deflated. I never lost a ship before."

"You didn't lose it, Nova…you brought it back home," said Hardy. "That's a job worthy of old Captain Avatar with the _225_. Remember, he suffered a defeat before they gave him the _Yamato_."

A moment later, Barandini appeared in the bar. He came up to Nova with tears in his eyes. "Ma'am, you've heard…?"

"Yes, they told me first," sighed Nova. "Derek, that's why I went on a little shopping spree with IQ-9. I'm just…depressed…they're taking my command."

"Nova, that's not necessarily a disgrace," said Wildstar. "At least you came home with most of your crew. And I think they'd better do something about this."

* * *

"So, you haven't found anything out by Alpha Centauri?" asked the Commander as he spoke to Captain Mark Venture, who was on the bridge of the _Arizona_. The _Arizona_, of course, was the second Star Force special missions vessel out on patrol, other than the _Yamato_ herself. 

"No, sir, we haven't found a thing," said Venture aboard his command. "You thought they were going to come out here, but…we've had no contacts."

"Nothing?" asked General Singleton.

"Nothing, sir," said Venture. "Aliscea's told me she hasn't sensed anything, either."

On the main screen of the _Arizona_, the Commander nodded. "Then, I think they're still near the solar system. It's a long shot, but…"

"Sir?" asked Venture.

"I'm going back to the Council. You're getting some help. I think we need another ship on this, despite what the Council told me the first time I asked for this."

"The _Yamato_, sir?"

Singleton nodded. "I'm going to go back to the Council tonight. And, if they don't give me permission to send the _Yamato_ back out to the edge of the solar system and beyond, I'll do it on my own authority. Continue your search, and be prepared to rendezvous with the _Yamato_ near Centaurus a week from today at 0900 Hours. Understood?"

"Yessir!" said Venture as he smiled. He thought,_ It'll be nice to see Wildstar and the others again…but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances._

The Commander saluted and the _Arizona__'s _screen went dark.

"Sir, we've got work to do?" asked Paul Rosstowski, who was the _Arizona's_ Combat Group Leader and Executive Officer.

"We sure do, Rosstowski," replied Venture. "We're stepping up our search for the Cometines, and this is how we're gonna do it…"

* * *

Later in Officers' Club, by the pool table, a game of billiards had just ended. 

Wildstar, Nova, Homer, Hardy, and Barandini had reserved the table room, and had ordered a bottle of wine and a platter of food from the bar. The game of pool had gone well.

Nova had just beaten Derek. But she was smiling.

"I lost, damnit," said the Commodore.

Nova set her pool cue down on the table and smiled. "Still, isn't this better than sitting by the bar with those drunken Space Marines, Derek?" asked Nova as she broke off a few cheese and bacon fries from the platter nearby for Wildstar and Barandini to share.

"Yes, it sure is," said Wildstar. He smiled at Nova, and Nova came closer to him and smiled back. She had her full uniform on, but looked a little more casual, having removed her gun and shoes to both shoot pool and dance. It amused Derek that she tried to do so at the same time, and still beat him. He _thought_ he was a good billiards player.

"I wish Wendy was here," sighed Homer. "She enjoys games like this."

"Wish my girlfriend was here, too," said Barandini. "Ma'am…you're really lucky. You know…you pull us out of battle, and your husband's waiting here for you to enjoy liberty with?"

"Yeah," said Nova softly. "And to help me put back the pieces after losing half the squadron out there. Derek, we haven't taken a beating like that in _years_. I'm so pissed off!"

"Yeah," said Wildstar. "And…I'm afraid that's not gonna be the last of it. Can you guys come outside with me…for just a minute?"

A mystified Nova put her sandals back on, and with a shrug, she stepped out into the hall with the others, who looked equally dumbfounded.

Derek looked around. The hall was empty. Commodore Wildstar then looked Nova, Hardy, Homer, and Barandini right in the eyes, and he said, "I think I can trust all of you. I've come to a decision in the past few hours. Can you keep it a secret?"

Barandini looked at Nova and said, "Ma'am, maybe I shouldn't be here…"

"Nothing doing," said Nova. "You're staying here, Barandini. In fact, Derek might want you to come with us."

"Come with you?" asked Barandini.

"I requested permission to take the _Yamato_ out to investigate this attack," said Wildstar. "The Commander agreed with me and asked the Defense Council for permission to deploy us along with the _Arizona_, which is out by Alpha Centauri beginning her own investigation. However, the Council turned him down. So, I'm staying here for twenty-four hours to allow the _Yamato_ to received needed repairs, and then I'm leaving. However, I've made up my mind; I'm not taking the _Yamato_ home. Instead, I'm going to warp out and begin investigating this attack myself, orders or no orders. Think you could stand joining a band of mutineers, Barandini?"

The young man laughed. "Count me in, Commodore."

"Of course, _I'm_ in," said Nova.

"Great, I can use a good Executive Officer," said Wildstar.

"I'm in," laughed Homer. "Wish I could bring Wendy."

"Uhh…don't think so," said Nova. "Sorry…we're not gonna be too welcome around Earth for a while."

"I'm in," said Hardy. "Me and the rest of the Black Tigers, Wildstar."

"Great!" said Wildstar.

At that, Sandor came down the corridor. "I heard you guys were here," he said. "I've been relieved of command of the _Thames_. She needs repairs, too."

"You're in?" asked Wildstar.

Sandor looked surprised. "You mean, you've decided…?"

Derek nodded.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything, anyway," said Sandor with a smile. Count me in."

"Thanks," said Commodore Wildstar. He looked at Nova and Sandor. "You two will both be my executive officers…"

"Great," said Nova. "Now, let's talk about this. Barandini…make sure no one is listening…"

* * *

Later that night, Derek and Nova retired to a hotel room in the base complex. 

Derek came out of the bathroom, and his eyes went wide when he saw Nova lounging on the bed in her new sky-blue and black negligee wearing a smile and a come-hither look.

"Nova…uh..you've…"

"Don't you want to celebrate our reunion?" teased Nova as she stretched her long, bare legs. "I've been waiting for this for a long, long time."

"You know...," laughed Derek. "Me too."

At that, Derek jumped onto the bed with Nova. She took him in her arms and tenderly began to work him out of his pajamas…

Derek responded by kissing her. While running his hands through her hair, he tenderly began to undress her, as well.

When they were out of each other's garments, nude, and utterly unashamed, Nova looked at her husband with quite some interest. "Ready to go, aren't you?"

"Yeah…sure am," he said as he cast his eyes downwards. "I'm…_sort of_ ready to go…"

"Derek, what's wrong?" asked Nova as she grasped his hands.

Commodore Wildstar let out a sob and pulled her close. "Just that battle…" he said. "You were doing your job, but…we lost so many of those little tin-can cruisers out there! We could have easily lost the _Danube_…and I could have lost you, _tenshi_…I…oh, God, this is just like the nightmare from three years ago, all over again!"

Nova held her husband as he wept, and she felt her own tears running down her cheeks. "I know it was dangerous out there. Do you know how I would have felt if we had lost the _Yamato_?"

"We'll never lose _Yamato_," said Derek said in a husky voice. "She's too strong…"

"That's what they said about the original ship in World War II, Derek," said Nova as she shivered while Derek kissed her collarbone. "Yet, she was sunk by over two hundred American carrier planes, Derek. Nothing lasts forever."

"But they brought her back…and….you know," said Derek as Nova grasped him in a very, very sensitive place, teasing him like crazy with her hand.

"Nothing lasts forever," said Nova as Derek's kisses ran down to her breasts. "We enjoy what we have now…" she gasped as she drew up her leg. Derek kissed her knee, her ankle, her toes, and then he hungrily kissed her thigh, running his tongue around her, to….

"Oh, _Lord_," said Nova as her breathing sped up. "You _would_ have to do that…"

"You say nothing lasts forever…"

"It's a fact…things die…people die…we…" said Nova as she became more and more inarticulate as she opened herself like a flower to her husband's kisses. "The _Danube_…she won't last forever, either. One day, she might well blow up in battle, too. Just like the other ships we lost."

"God, don't talk like that!" cried Derek. "You could have died on me out there…"

"You too," said Nova as she shivered and writhed in his arms, feeling like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as they shared passion, joy, and grief all at the same time in a powerful, heady mixture.

Finally, a thought came to Nova's mind. _God, please let us live long enough so…we can be together…enjoy peace…_

_have__ children,_ she thought. _Derek, when the time is right, and I hope it is soon, I want to have your child. You see I love children; why can't there be peace for just long enough so we can settle down a little…so we can…have children? There's our careers, there's my career, but how much more…_

_…how much more of war and grief can we take_? Derek thought fiercely. _Nova, why can't we really be a family? I just wish…_

"Am I driving you crazy?" whispered Derek tenderly as he drew breath while he stroked her with his hands.

"yes," said Nova in a tiny voice. "Let me reciprocate," she whispered as she licked her lips.

"Not yet," said Derek.

"Why?"

"Wanna make _you_ happy first. You earned it out there in the field of battle, Mrs. Wildstar." Then, Derek responded by wetting his own lips and then giving her the most intimate and private of kisses. Nova just moaned as she put her legs up for him, gasped as his hands teased her breasts, and she worked her toes into the bed sheet as if it was beach sand. Many pleasurable minutes passed as Derek worked on her, making sure with all due tenderness that his beloved was ready before he even made the last move.

Finally, when he knew she was riding the crest of her own burst of intimate pleasure, when he knew he had fully satisfied her, he took her as quickly as he could with a suddenness that took their breaths away.

They spent quite a bit of time joined in their act of love.

What followed afterwards was bliss…

Pure bliss…

Nothing more need be said…

* * *

**II. THE RESULT OF A CONTENTIOUS MEETING**

**Tokyo**** Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Forces Headquarters**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0412 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

"Singleton, you can't be serious about this?" demanded a member of Parliament who was in on the Earth Defense Council's meeting.

"That's right," said another Parliamentarian, an old Senator. "General, you have the _Arizona_ out there already. Why do we need the _Yamato_ there?"

"The _Arizona_ is doing very well in looking around Alpha Centauri," said the Commander. "However, there could be more of them lying in wait at the edge of the solar system. That's why we need the _Yamato_. And, ladies and gentlemen, she's already there. There's no harm in having her explore the area in one last sweep for about a month before they return home. You should understand the logic of that."

"It's a waste of time," snorted General Weller. "And money, sir."

"You think it's a waste of time to make sure that Earth is secure?" demanded Singleton as he stood and shook his fist. "Now, let's take that vote again. And, bear in mind, that if I don't do this with you…I may have to do it _without_ you! Well?"

"Let's take that vote again," said General Stone.

At that, the Council again began to vote…

This time, the Commander thought the vote would go the right way…

* * *

An hour later, Derek was sleeping on top of Nova. Their evening had been very beautiful and intimate, but now, the young couple was trying to get some much-needed sleep. After all, it was five in the morning, and they were still on liberty. 

The phone began to ring in their hotel room. "Derek, I'm sleepy," muttered Nova. "Can you get that?"

"Yeah…I'll get it," mumbled Wildstar. Making sure that the phone was set to 'sound-only', Commodore Wildstar picked it up. "Hello, sir? Commodore Wildstar speaking."

"Wildstar, this is the Commander."

"Sir," said Derek, who suddenly snapped awake. "What do you need?"

"Wildstar, the Defense Council has just granted me permission to order you back out to investigate those attacks as soon as the _Yamato _is repaired. How soon can you go out again?"

"Sometime tomorrow, I think, sir….She's still being repaired."

"Good. I'm reassigning Nova and Sandor to the First Star Force, along with some of the surviving crew members from the _Danube_ and the _Thames_. Along with some personnel whom I'm reassigning from Pluto Base, that should fill out your crew complement. I'll expect you aboard the _Yamato_ ready to leave Pluto at 0600 on Sunday morning. Then, I'd like you to scout the edge of the solar system and near interstellar space as you see fit. If you find any enemy forces, you are to engage and destroy them before they cause us any further damage. I'd like you to compare notes with Captain Venture aboard the _Arizona_ on the fourteenth. That'll be all, Wildstar. Any questions?"

"Uh… no, sir."

"Then I'll leave you to your liberty, Commodore. Your orders will be confirmed via fax. That'll be all."

"Thank you, sir…"

Derek hung up with a look of shock on his face.

"Derek, who was that?" said Nova in a very sleepy voice.

"The Commander. We don't need to mutiny any more."

"Derek?"

"The _Yamato_ leaves at 0600 on Sunday per his orders to investigate the enemy fleet. He wants us to investigate the area around the solar system and then rendezvous with the _Arizona_ on the 14th to see what they've learned. We've been mobilized. The Defense Council's finally listening…"

"Well, that's good," sighed Nova as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "We're still on liberty, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hold me again?" said Nova is a very small voice.

Derek smiled and again began to kiss his wife.

It was quite a while until they got dressed. For now, at least, there was no more need to rush.

* * *

**III. ENTER MISTER WAKEFIELD**

**Tokyo**** Megalopolis Region**

**Earth Defense Forces Space Fighters' Training School**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0602 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

It was a rather relaxing morning for two cadets at the Space Fighters' Training School. Finals were long over for the term. 

In their room, the first of these two cadets was up, and he was getting dressed. He was a cadet who had been born in Texas, but had lived much of his life in the San Diego area. He had sandy blonde hair, a rather tall and sturdy build, and glasses. His name was Deke Wakefield, and he had just completed his third year at the Academy; having completed his elementary flight training in that year.

He had a song running through his head at the moment, and he was banging out a tattoo on the windowsill with the drumsticks he always carried. The room lights were on, but they were on "dim" intensity; they were needed because it was a rather dark and cloudy morning outside.

"_Sheeeiiit!_" yelled his roommate, a tall, thin African-American cadet known as Jere Marrable. Like Wakefield, Marrable was interested in naval aviation and had done well in his first year of flight training. Both cadets hoped to become fighter pilots in the near future. "Sticks," he yelled, referring to Wakefield by his nickname. "Would you cut the crap? It's too early in the morning for that shit!"

"Your fault, Brew," teased Wakefield as he referred to Marrable by his nickname. "You should've been up already, you slacker! It's almost time for PT."

"Reveille ain't until 0630 on weekends when we got nothin' to do, man! I wanna get some more sleep! Reviewing information for our upcoming summer cruise was a killer!"

"Yeah, anything that makes you use your brain is a killer."

"You're not bein' fair, Sticks! And would you chill out a bit?"

"Chill out over what?"

"You and your squirrel, man…"

Wakefield sighed, "Brew, my squirrel…my past…Dawn, that is…she's about the last thing I'm thinking of right now. Even though it is gloomy and dark outside."

All of a sudden, the room lights went out.

"That how gloomy and dark the inside of your head is, Sticks?" asked Brew.

"That's not what the inside of my head is like…there's some weird shit going on," said Wakefield. Deke got off his bunk and looked outside the door of their room. The corridor was also dark, except for the emergency lighting.

"Power's out!" yelled Wakefield.

"What the _hell_ is goin' on?" yelled Brew.

The voice of the tactical officer was heard a moment later. "All cadets on Bravo Deck, now hear this!" he yelled down the corridor…Wakefield noticed he wasn't using the PA system. "There's some sort of local blackout. Remain inside your quarters until we figure out what is going on. PT formation is delayed until 0700! Repeat; PT formation delayed until 0700!"

"See, Sticks?" said Brew. "Just like the inside of your head! Dark and gloomy in here!"

"Brew, shut up," said Wakefield. "You know, this reminds me of something."

"What?"

"The days right around the time with the war with the Comet Empire. Do you think they're up to something again?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

The Commander sat in gloomy thought in the emergency lighting in Earth Defense Headquarters as reports of a new world-wide blackout were coming to him. The Idlewild Air Base was dark. Vladivostok was dark. The Space Fighters' Training School had lost all power. New York had gone dead. 

"Stone, what is going on?"

"The Moon station and Mars power station are both out again, sir."

"Sir, the patrol cruiser _Rio Grande_ reports unknown vessels around the Venus power station. First Fleet is coming in to investigate."

"Sir," said a technical officer. "Lunar Switching Station Beta reports that they can bring up emergency systems and bring the Moon station back on line in twenty minutes. Power will be restored in half an hour."

"Try contacting the outer system bases."

"Sir, the wave motion radio to Area Five has gone dead. Trying to bring up emergency power to reboot."

"What do you think it is, sir?" asked Stone.

"I have my suspicions that we just listened to Wildstar's warning in the nick of time," said Singleton. "Now…if only we could reach him and the _Yamato_. Then, maybe we'd find out what's going on?"

Stone nodded at that.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF**

**Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

_(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment---Freddo)_

* * *

**ACT FIVE: TURPITZ'S ATTACK**

* * *

**I. TURPITZ REPORTS**

**Main Operations Room**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0610 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Well, what do you have to report?" asked Princess Invidia in a haughty tone as she looked down at the deck screen on the new _Gatlantis_ that currently held an image of General Turpitz, commander of her carrier forces near Earth. 

"Success, Princess," said Turpitz. "Our attack upon Earth's energy transmission system worked well. I've created planet-wide panic. Would you like to see these images?"

Invidia nodded. "Show me!"

Across the screen, transmitted from several reconnaissance Scorpion boats, there came images of a dim, cloudy and blacked-out morning that hauntingly resembled those seen in one evening of September of 2201 when Zordar had begun his attack upon Earth. _A splendid beginning_, thought Invidia as she watched the images of chaos, fear, and car crashes that the Scorpions were transmitting. _Just like when Father began his attack. This time, it should go well..._

"How are the other preparations going?" asked Invidia. "What about the _Yamato..._that old wreck...why did they have to rename her?"

"I'm unsure, Princess," said Turpitz. "At any rate, we have discovered she is in dock at Pluto, repairing her damage from the previous battle. Colonel Schaza is currently readying a second attack."

"Excellent," said Invidia. "Report back to me when Schaza has the victory."

"I'm sure she will be pleased to report a victory," said Turpitz with a smile. "And I'm sure Earth will remain dark and gloomy for a while, as well."

"Yes! A perfect day to mark the funeral rites of the Star Force!" laughed Invidia. "I hope to hear from you soon."

"You shall." At that, Turpitz faded from the screen.

"Well, Dyre," said Invidia. "The first stage of my plan is almost completed. When the Earth is rid of Star Force and my father is avenged, we shall go on to defeat Desslok. Do you know where he is?"

"Our intelligence forces state that he is on a mission in the Small Magellenic Cloud at the moment, eighty lightyears from a new Gamilon base in a system known as Vactura Major. We briefly held a base there after the demise of the Gamilon Empire in the fourth year of Zordar's reign, right before we captured Rotella. I have dispatched General Skaran to the area. I'm sure he will be delighted to lead the attack on Desslok's fleet."

"Yes. He never liked that Gamilon when Desslok stayed with us on Father's first fortress. "

"I believe they wished to duel at one point, Princess?"

"They did. Unfortunately, Father put a stop to it. It would have been an interesting duel."

"Yes, it would?"

"I wonder how the Earthlings are faring now," purred Invidia, "in the near-dark of their gloomy sunrise?"

"They're probably petrified," laughed Dyre.

* * *

At the Space Fighters' Training School, Brew was sneaking out a fire exit with Wakefield. 

"You're sure this isn't gonna get our butts punished?" asked Brewski.

"If it does, it does," said Wakefield. "I'm not gonna sit around in there scratchin' my crotch and waiting for the officers to give the all-clear. I wanna do a little recon and find out what's going on now..."

"You'll be sorry," said Brew.

"Shut up," whispered Wakefield as he jimmied the door's safety catch with a bit of wire so the fire alarm wouldn't go off. Then, he popped the latch itself at the doorjamb with a plastic card from the gedunk canteen. "Got it. Hatch open."

"This thing better not go off," muttered Brew as he slipped into the dim morning light with Wakefield. Both cadets had pulled on sweat pants, t-shirts, and sneakers for their unauthorized excursion. Following Wakefield's lead, Brew slipped past a bush and they went around to the edge of one of the quadrangles.

"Shhhh," said Wakefield.

"What?"

"I hear something. Hush."

Soon, Brew also heard the same sound that Wakefield heard. It was a grumbling, whooshing noise overhead that sounded like a cross between an old diesel engine and a turbojet.

"What?" said Brew as he looked up...and then, and only then, did he see the alien ship that was making the noise.

"I'll be damned," said Wakefield as he looked up. "A Cometine Scorpion. Recon model! Wish I had a weapon now. Won't be the first time I've been in battle...you know the story, Brew..."

"Yeah. But the plane...Comet Empire...again?" muttered Brew.

"That makes sense. In 2201, they had a blackout. Now, in 2205, we have..."

"A blackout _they_ probably caused," said Brew. "Shooot!"

"We've gotta report this."

"But they'll know we snuck out," said Brew. "We'll get area punishment hours for sure...I don't feel like marching around with a rifle all day..."

"Yeah...we'll get that...but we'll be doing the right thing," said Wakefield.

"Okay...we'll do it," said Brew. "One thing."

"Yeah?"

"You made me do it..."

"Hell, you came out here of your own free will. Brew, you do the crime..."

"You gotta pay the time," said Brew with a sigh. "Got you."

* * *

**II. PLUTO...AGAIN**

**Captain's Cabin**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0630 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"It feels good," said Nova Wildstar as she stretched up onto her toes near the large console in the cabin she and Derek again shared after she zipped up her yellow Star Force uniform in the back. "Even with that burn on my thigh..." 

"What feels good?" asked Derek as he sat with his nose in his computerized logbook.

"Getting into my old uniform again!" said Nova with a laugh. "How do I look?"

Commodore Wildstar grinned a little. "Looks like you've been eating too good on the _Danube_, Commander."

"What?"

"You've put on about a kilo," teased Wildstar.

"No I _haven't_!" said Nova. "And you didn't say anything even with what I had on last night..."

"Didn't notice then," said Derek.

"And you're noticing a so-called gain of weight now," huffed Nova. "I mean...look at this tight thing. It shows everything...it shows me about as well as what I had on under my negligee last night."

Derek grinned at her.

"If you say one more word," said Nova. "I'll dump this tomato juice in your hair..."

"Can I say something?"

Nova walked over with the juice; then she held it over her husband's head. "Make one more crack..."

"You looked good in what you had on last night," said Derek.

"Thanks," said Nova with a blush. "Even...uh...?"

"Even in nothing," said Derek with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," said Nova. "Now, you'll get this juice, and...then..."

"Then what?"

"Then, Derek, maybe I'll give you a nice, good-morning kiss with your tomato juice..."

"Thanks...I think I'm gonna need it with all the repair work we've got to do today..."

Nova bent down towards her husband.

But then, both of them were startled a moment later when someone began to bang on the hatch outside.

"What?" said Nova as she set down the juice on a counter band then stepped back and abruptly stood up straight.

"Don't they know enough to use the intercom?" said Wildstar as he thumbed a switch. The mike came up, but nothing came out of the speaker. "Dead? Nova, answer that?"

Nova nodded and she opened the hatch. "_Domon_?" she said.

Domon saluted and said, "Ma'am, tell the Captain that the Commander wants to talk to him below on the first bridge. He doesn't know why he can't reach him here."

"Shipboard comm system's out," said Wildstar. "Tell the Commander I'll be below in a moment. Nova, you go ahead and I'll join you on the bridge."

"Yessir," said Nova with a salute, all business now.

* * *

On the bridge, Commodore Wildstar looked up at the main screen at the Commander of the Earth Defense Forces with disbelief. 

"Another blackout?" said Wildstar.

"Right. And we've received confirmation that it was caused by the Comet Empire. How soon can the _Yamato_ leave dock to assist in the investigation?"

"Sir, we were hoping to be done with the repairs in six hours; but if I assign more hands to the work, I can have the ship repaired in two hours and off-planet a half-hour after that."

"That means that the _Yamato_ can take off at 0900?"

"Yessir."

"Good. At 0900, you'll leave Pluto and then assist us in searching the solar system near the Jupiter region. That's where we think the enemy might be. I have First Fleet on its way there now, and I have the _Arizona_ checking some signals she detected near the site of Brumus."

"We'll be ready for them, sir," said Wildstar. He and General Singleton exchanged salutes, and then the screen went dark.

Wildstar shrugged off his coat. "Everyone; we've got work to do. Sandor, how are the repairs going up here?"

"We need to check and recheck the network connections to the rest of the ship," he replied. "Nova?"

She nodded and got a clipboard.

A moment later, Domon noticed that Wildstar was on his knees on the deck opening up access panels by Domon's station.

"Sir, what are you doing?" asked Domon.

"Checking those connections. Nova, could you help me get to those network cards? Some of them are a little hard to pull out..."

"No problem, Derek..."

At that, Derek and Nova, assisted by Domon, got to work on checking out the weapons systems...

* * *

**III. ...ELSEWHERE**

**Earth**

**Space Fighters' Training School**

**Commandant's Office**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0743 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

"Deke, I told you we'd get into trouble," said Brew as he and Wakefield stood at attention in the Commandant's outer office after they had been caught outside just as the power came back on.

"I told them what we saw," said Wakefield. "Maybe we'll get a commendation?"

"Maybe we're gonna get expelled, Sticks."

"Gentlemen," said the Commandant as he opened the door and came in. Both midshipmen snapped to attention and then saluted. Rear Admiral DeLong, the Commandant of the Academy, returned the salute and then began to read a report that a lower-ranking officer had left on his secretary's desk when he had ushered Cadets Wakefield and Marrable into the room.

"It looks like you spotted something important out there," said the Commandant.

"Sir," said Wakefield. "It looked like a Reconnaissance Scorpion, Class Two-B. It had its scanner on, and was photographing the Academy grounds while they were blacked out. Then it flew off."

"How do you know it was photographing the grounds?"

"It had its belly scanner on; the one in the lower nose portion."

"How fast was it going?"

"A bit over a hundred and twenty knots, I estimate," said Marrable. "She was about 400 meters off the deck. Pretty low."

"I see. Good observation. Could you sketch the boat for us, men?"

"I could, sir," said Wakefield.

"So could I, sir," said Marrable.

The Commandant handed them pads and pens. "Do a rough sketch now. This may be important for Command. As for...your actions during the incident. They can't be wholly excused, of course. You do know that you two were ordered to remain indoors beforehand?"

"Yessir," said Deke and Brew together.

"All right. We can handle this easily. For the infraction; fifteen hours' worth of punishment tours for you two. As for your observations, it might lead to a commendation. However, you do know that discipline is to be maintained at all times?"

"We do, sir," said Wakefield, who was nodding to himself inside about the area time. _Bad, but not as bad as I expected._

"I may need to see you two again," said the Commandant. "That would be, of course, in a meeting with other officers. Are you done with the sketches?"

"Sir," said Marrable as he handed over his sketch. Wakefield did the same a moment later.

"Sufficient," nodded DeLong. "You two are dismissed. Be sure to see Lieutenant Collins to set up your punishment tours."

"Yessir," said the cadets. They stood, saluted, and left. After they left the office, Admiral DeLong looked at the sketches. Then, nodding to himself, he began to make a phone call...

* * *

**IV. ANOTHER ATTACK**

**Pluto**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**First**** Bridge**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0833 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"How are the engine repairs going?" asked Sandor on the First Bridge of the _Yamato_ just as Eager and Nova slammed an access panel shut at the radar. 

"We're reconnecting the main power links now," said Yamazaki from below. "We think we can take the ship off dockyard power and start the auxiliary engines in five minutes. We can give Kitano power for takeoff soon after that."

"Great," said Wildstar. "I'm getting a weird feeling about this, though."

"Why, sir?" said Domon from the Combat station.

"If I were you, I'd trust his hunches," said Kitano. "They usually come true."

"How's the radar goin', Nova?" asked Eager.

"I'm rebooting it now," said Nova from her post.

"How's the main guns?" asked Wildstar as he walked over to Ensign Nishina's post. Nishina was the new gunnery officer, who had replaced Paul Rosstowski, who was now on the _Arizona_ as Captain Venture's Combat Group Leader.

"Ready to go," said Nishina as he smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "All I need is power."

"Great," said Wildstar. "Now, let's..."

Nova had just finished turning on the radar. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when the screen came on and she noticed that it was suddenly covered with blips. "WHAT?" she said. "We're surrounded!"

"What was that?" asked Commodore Wildstar.

They got their answer a moment later when missiles began to hit outside.

"There's...thirty...forty...no..._fifty_ planes around us!" said Nova. "And they just appeared from out of nowhere! I don't understand this!"

"Main screen on!" snapped Wildstar.

"Switch on!" replied Nova. The screen came up; it showed an image of about fifty Cometine Scorpions approaching the dockyard. Then, it abruptly went dark.

"What's wrong with it?" yelled Domon.

"The power just went out!" cried Nova. "Sandor, we're blind!"

"Deaf, too," said Homer as his panel went dark. "Comm systems are out!"

Then, outside, there came hit after hit around the _Yamato_ and her dock as many, many enemy missiles hit home. In the base, many officers, men, and women died at their posts as the surprise attack decimated building after building on the base.

Not far away, the _Thames_fired back, but three hits turned her into a smoking wreck in her dock. Then, a moment later, Nova's instruments came back up, followed by Eager's, although Homer's comm systems and the other instruments on the port side of the bridge remained dark, along with the lighting in the overhead.

It was virtually a second Pearl Harbor Day here on Pluto, but it wasn't 1941, it was 2205. And, the effects of this attack were even worse as heavy fire from two Cometine battleships blasted in and blew the base Headquarters building apart.

In her dock, the _Yamato_ was now smoking, and if the fire one of those enemy battleships hit home, she would be finished before she could even take off to sortie. That wasn't the sort of fate Wildstar wanted for his command. "Hardy!" snapped Wildstar. "Launch from the upper fighter bays!"

"Can't," he replied as the ghastly light of the _Danube_ blowing apart in her dock with all hands lost flashed outside in the windows.

"Why not?"

"Wildstah, we got no power! I can't fly a Tiger through a closed blast hatch!"

"Yamazaki, we need power!" said Wildstar. "Engine room! Respond!"

"We've got some major short circuits down here. They knew right where to hit us!" said Yamazaki.

"I'm going down to help," said Sandor. Wildstar nodded his assent.

"How'd they get those planes on top of us like that?" asked Wildstar.

"I dunno," said Eager. "And there's five more, look!"

"They're using SMITE technology," said Nova in a very grim voice a moment later.

"What?" asked Domon.

"They're using the Gamilon Instant Matter Transmitter technology," said Nova. "I'd recognize it anywhere. The Comet Empire must have retrofitted their ships with it! Brace for second wave of missiles!"

Another wave hit all around the _Yamato's_ dock, causing quite a few fires and quite a bit of damage in the space battleship. Damage control would be very difficult without full power to power the foam pumping systems.

_If we don't move_, thought Wildstar to himself as he sat back down at the Captain's post after taking off his peacoat, _we're a sitting duck!_

As he sat in thought, with a short-circuiting light illuminating him from above, he sat as if in prayer, and thought, _God, if I ever needed Captain Avatar's wisdom, now's the time. Captain, are you there? Send me some inspiration, please. What would you do at a time like this?_

_Captain,_ he thought again. _What would you do?_

Then, a sudden inspiration came to Wildstar's mind. He sat up, and prepared to snap out an order...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF**

**Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

_(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment. Also, thanks to Neil Nadelman for assistance rendered in finding out Nishina's proper first name--Freddo)_

* * *

**ACT SIX: AN EXPLOSION OF WAR...**

* * *

**I. SCHAZA AND TURPITZ GLOAT...**

**Main Operations Room**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0849 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

On his flagship, General Turpitz sat watching the video of the rape of Pluto Base that was coming in from Colonel Schaza's flagship. 

Schaza was a middle-aged woman with a very youthful appearance who affected a black and blue uniform. She was quite proud of her flagship, the _Krineda_.

The _Krineda_ was the first Cometine ship to be constructed with both a Magna-Flame Gun and the Cometine version of the SMITE system, which was a remnant of their one-time alliance with Desslok and the Gamilons.

"Well, Schaza, how are you doing?"

"Very well, Turpitz," said Schaza with a confident smile. "They're caught; and for once, I caught them by complete surprise. Destroying the _Yamato_ is going to be such a lark, yes!"

"Easier than our battle at the Magna Star Cluster, I hope?"

"Easier by far, my dear friend. You see, all these Earthlings require is to be assaulted methodically with the right weapons, and they'll be defeated. If they give a good fight, may I impress them into our forces?"

"That'll depend upon Invidia's orders."

"Yes, and whether we take them alive or not. If they fold that quickly, it may not even happen!"

"Yes, correct," said Turpitz with a smile. "Good. Continue your efforts."

"I shall," said Schaza with a bow. "Eighth squadron, continue the assault! Don't let them breathe for a moment!"

"We shall not, Colonel."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**II. A RESPONSE...**

**First**** Bridge**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0850 Hours: Earth Time **

The _Yamato_ continued to take hit after hit from Schaza's attack.

A moment later, Commodore Wildstar sat up at his post and said, "Yamazaki, I'm reading that you have power available for the starting cylinder. Get this ship up!"

"Aye, sir!" said Yamazaki from the engine room. Then, he yelled, "C'mon, people! We're under attack! Get those auxiliary engines running!"

"Yessir!" said young Orion as he ran to his post along with others below in the engine room. "C'mon! Move it, Henson!"

"Got it!" she said. "Power to the starting cylinder! Pressure increasing at emergency!"

"One minute to auxiliary engines and keel lift jets!" said Yamazaki as switches were flipped in the engine room. "Cut off dockyard power!"

"Release gantry lock!" said Sandor from another part of the engine room as he plugged in a board hard with his gloved bionic hands; an ordinary human couldn't reach that spot that quickly. "Bando! Get us ready for lift off!"

"Yessir," said Bando from Sandor's post on bridge number one as more missiles hit. "Sir!" he said to Wildstar. "The main engine will be on line in five minutes!"

"Make it faster!" said Wildstar. "We may not have five minutes!"

"Right," said Bando.

"Third wave of missiles approachin'!" said Eager from his post. "Heading, RPX-250!"

"I have power to the main guns, now!" said Domon. "Correct aim to RPX-250, angle, twenty degrees!"

The _Yamato's_ main gun turrets suddenly came to life, swiveling to meet the enemy missiles.

"I'm reading an enemy fleet," said Nova. "They're twelve megameters away from Pluto, speed, twenty-one space knots, vector, RPX-245 off the port side!"

"The auxiliary engines are powering up," said Kitano from the helm. "Port and starboard boosters balancing well! Rotation rate is at full! Auxiliary circuit is green!"

"How long until takeoff?" asked Wildstar.

"Thirty seconds," said Kitano.

"Missiles at 15,500 meters!" said Eager.

The hum and roar of the auxiliary engines resounded throughout the _Yamato's_ hull as, not far away, two Scorpion fighters flew in to strafe the battleship's starboard side.

"Pulse lasers, open fire!" ordered Lt. Haruo Nishina.

The pulse laser emplacements on the starboard side came to life, blasting apart the enemy fighters before they could come close enough to do any real damage.

"Ten seconds to activation of the auxiliary engines and keel jets," said Kitano. "Five...four...three..."

"Missiles at ten kilometers!" snapped Nova.

"Main guns locked on target!" said Domon.

"Liftoff ready!"

"_Yamato_, take off!" snapped Wildstar. "Lift us up from the dock! Correct bearing of main guns!"

Finally, at 0855, the _Yamato_ began to clear the dock with a loud roar...even with the attack under way, she was lifting off five minutes ahead of the schedule that had been planned earlier that day. Personnel on the base who weren't occupied at firefighting, damage control, or evacuation of the dead and injured began to clap their hands and cheer as the huge, sleeping giant finally awoke to avenge the outrage being perpetrated by the Cometines.

"Bearing corrected!" said Domon.

"Clearing the dock and hovering!" said Kitano as sweat ran into his eyes.

"Missiles on target!" said Nishina. "Guns powering up!"

"Give it to them," said Wildstar with a smile. "FIRE!"

"Acknowledged," said Domon. "Main guns, fire!"

The _Yamato's_ main guns finally spoke, sending blue energy upwards and outwards to meet and intercept the missiles. They got the missiles at two kilometers' range. The whole bridge crew cheered when the enemy missiles were turned to balls of gas in Pluto's thin atmosphere.

"They've fired another wave!" said Nova. "Heading, the same. Distance, fifty kilometers!"

"Turn about ninety degrees port, and give us some altitude," said Wildstar.

"Ninety degrees port," said Kitano. The _Yamato_ turned, even though she was barely a kilometer off the ground.

* * *

"_What_?" said Schaza aboard the _Krineda _as she balanced her drink. "You're lying, Hara!" 

"No, ma'am," said one of her squadron leaders. "We've just lost Mikla's and Shenda's Scorpions, and they're dealing with our missiles. The Star Force is beginning a sortie!"

"You told me the _Yamato_ was done for!"

"They have more lives than I expected!"

"Well, gather your planes and bring them down, Hara! I'm sure you can still do it! I'll have the battleships back you up."

"Understood, ma'am..."

* * *

"Sandor?" asked Wildstar as the _Yamato_ slowly gained more altitude; she was now at 1500 meters. "How's the main engine doing?" 

Yamazaki arrived back on the bridge a moment later and took his post. "We're gaining pressure in the starting cylinder. Eighty seconds to ignition." Yamazaki then tapped his microphone. "Sandor, how is it going down there?"

"We're about to start the flywheel now," he said. "Speed's coming up," he said as the whine of the flywheel began to build. "400...500...600...800..."

"Fourth wave of missiles, distance, twenty kilometers," said Nova.

"I've got them on target," said Domon.

"Assuming control of main engine start," said Kitano. "eighteen hundred, twenty-two hundred, twenty-four hundred..."

"Wave motion supercharger on-line," said Yamazaki.

"Altitude, now two thousand meters," said Kitano. "Twenty-nine hundred RPM's, three thousand...nominal..."

"Energy level, one hundred ten...one hundred twenty percent," snapped Yamazaki.

"Connect wave motion engine!" said Kitano.

The engine finally lit off as the wings opened. The _Yamato_ may have been smoking, and she may have been battered, but she was gaining altitude, gaining sped, and, most important, she was fighting back.

"Missiles locked on!" said Domon. He looked back to Wildstar for permission to fire. Derek just smiled and nodded.

The _Yamato_ fired again. One blast. Two blasts, and then, a full broadside. Then, a second broadside.

The sky of Pluto was clear of enemy missiles a moment later as the _Yamato_ gained more altitude.

"I'm getting comm systems back on-line," said Homer. "We're receiving a message."

"From who?" said Wildstar as Sandor ran up onto the bridge. "Good going, Sandor!" he said.

"We're not out of the woods yet," said Sandor. "Bando, take charge of damage control efforts near the upper flight decks; the fires are pretty bad there."

"Aye, sir," he said as he and Sandor exchanged places.

"Captain, the message is from the skipper of the patrol cruiser _Indus_. Transfer to main screen?"

Wildstar nodded. A moment later, a middle-aged commander came on the screen. "Commodore Wildstar, I'm Captain Reedman. Since my squadron flagship has just been hit, request permission to take off and serve as one of your escorts."

"You don't have any orders, Reedman."

"I'll worry about consequences later," he said. "Five of us have seen what's going on and we'd like to offer backup. We'd be pleased to serve under your command, sir."

"All right. Gather your ships and follow us. I'll designate you the First Special Ops Escort Squadron for now."

"Thank you, sir. We just can't sit around twiddling our thumbs."

"Got you there," said Wildstar with a smile as Reedman switched off.

"I'm picking up enemy planes," said Nova. "Distance, two thousand meters and gaining. They're off the port and starboard bow."

"Hardy?" said Wildstar. "Can we launch the Tigers?"

"It'll be a few minutes; we're still putting out fires in the upper and lower fighter bays."

"Understood. Nishina, ready pulse lasers at port and starboard."

"Ready," said Nishina a moment later as the _Yamato_ reached the edge of space.

"Pulse lasers, open fire!"

The pulse lasers on both sides of the ship opened up just as Hara's squadron roared in for a strafing run. One, two, three, four Scorpions were blown apart.

Then, a moment later, heavy fire from the distance sprayed into the rest of the squadron with deadly effect.

"Derek, the _Indus_ is on our stern, along with two destroyers," said Nova. "Two more Earth ships are approaching in the distance; both are frigates."

"Reedman, take position a kilometer below our keel and offer fire support. Destroyers, draw in at port and starboard," said Wildstar. "Frigates, take up escort positions at both flanks. Scan for and lock onto the main fleet..."

At that, Wildstar's small fleet took positions in Pluto's orbit.

"The enemy fleet is at twenty-two megameters," said Nova. "They're slowing down...I wonder why."

"I wish I knew what they were up to myself," said Wildstar.

* * *

"What has happened to your surprise attack, Schaza?" demanded General Turpitz. 

"It looks look we are meeting opposition," said Schaza from the bridge of the _Krineda_. "But, it will be easy. I have forty ships. They have five. I was about to SMITE in several battleships, and..."

"Your systems aren't tested at that much power," said Turpitz. "Request denied."

"Denied?"

"Use your SMITE systems and warp in five destroyers and two missile cruisers. They are to be expendable and are meant to cover your starboard flank. Then, get your ship out of there and withdraw to the edge of their star system. Your escorts are expendable. YOU are not, given the presence of your working dual SMITE/Magna Flame Gun systems. Your ship is the sole prototype!"

"Withdraw? I can finish them. One blast of the improved Magna-Flame gun in my ship, and..."

"Not now you cannot. You have succeeded in devastating their base. You have failed to neutralize the _Yamato_. That one ship is too dangerous for even your force to take on alone. We will have to deal with them later. Obey my orders!"

"Yessir," hissed Schaza in rage.

* * *

**III. A SUDDEN RETREAT**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**0934 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

"We're at eleven megameters' range to the enemy fleet," said Nova from her post.

"I estimate we'll have them within range of our guns in forty-five seconds," said Kitano. The _Yamato_ and her small fleet had left Pluto behind and were again in open space.

"Captain, the destroyers _Hamburg_ and _Birmingham_ are signaling that they've got missiles locked on target," said Homer.

"Good. Have them back us up right when we open fire," said Wildstar. "Are the frigates in position, too?"

Homer nodded. "The skippers of the _Saladin_ and _Gates_ say they're ready. Captain Tyson sounds like she's ready to go now."

"Homer, tell Lieutenant Commander Ember Tyson to hold off on the _Saladin's_ missiles until we're ready to fire ourselves."

"Who taught her frigates ops?" asked Eager.

"Dash," said Wildstar.

"Boy, it figures," said Eager. "Guess all these ladies are tryin' to prove themselves in their commands."

Nova cleared her throat loudly. "Eager..."

"Yes?"

"Long story. I'll explain later, Chris. Suffice it to say I wasn't happy on the _Danube_. Derek, the enemy is going to be in firing range in ten seconds!"

"Heading and course unchanged," said Domon.

"Open all guns!" said Wildstar. "Target, the enemy fleet!"

* * *

"The planes are arriving back on the carriers, Lady," said a staff officer to Schaza aboard the _Krineda_. 

"Not bad," she said. "Have our missile ships turn and take position with the destroyers. Have them begin firing before we warp out. Their mission is to distract the enemy and then to follow us if they survive."

"And if they don't survive, ma'am?"

"Well, Arishna Herself will see them home to the next life," grinned Schaza. "Her Name be praised. I'll get to smear these insects one day."

"Schaza," said Turpitz on the main screen as he suddenly appeared. "You're not out of there yet?"

"We are baiting the enemy," said Schaza. "Why is it so important I get out of here?"

"Invidia wants your talents elsewhere. I just received word that our scout ships found someone in the Small Magellenic Cloud. Someone we're about to worst with his own weapon."

"Who?" said Schaza.

"Desslok himself," said Turpitz with an evil grin. "Where he is concerned, the Princess can be quite changeable..."

"Incoming fire!" said the _Krineda's_ sensor operator. "The Star Force and its little pathetic fleet are shooting at us!"

"Sir, one shot," said Schaza. "Hard about. One shot would do it!"

"You don't have time to track them or aim your Magna-Flame weapon, fool! Have your escorts return fire, and then _leave!_" snapped Turpitz.

Schaza snarled, and then looked out her bridge windows and gasped as the _Yamato's_ first barrage blew apart a huge double-deck carrier; the _Naskanya_, to be exact. "They can do _that_? You told me that ship is nothing but scrap metal!"

"I recommend you have those escorts cover you from that missile barrage and ready your helmsman to warp," sang Turpitz.

"Missiles approaching the fleet!" barked the sensor operator in a high voice.

"Damn those Earth escorts!" said Schaza. "All right! Destroyers _Jada_ and _Virda_, open up in your quadrants! Cruisers, ready missiles! Lieutenant Dirga, calculate a warp to the edge of this miserable star system!"

"Aye, ma'am!"

A moment later, the Cometine destroyers opened fire, blasting away some of the missiles. However, two destroyers could only stop the missiles from hitting the rest of the fleet by literally turning to take the hits themselves.

Then, the _Jada_ wheeled about its two destroyed mates, followed by the _Virda_ and one other destroyer, as they took formation around the anti-matter missile ships.

"Short warp!" ordered Colonel Gada, the skipper of the Cometine missile cruiser _Edalga_. "Get us back in Pluto orbit! Then, we'll harry them from behind and distract them so the others can get away."

"Then?" asked his XO.

"Then we stand our ground...or flee like madmen! I'm not sure which yet."

* * *

Gada's squadron warped a minute later; with their disappearance causing Nova to squeak. "_What?_ Derek, five of their ships just ran like the dickens!" 

"Where? What?"

"They did a quick warp, I think. The energy surge was almost suicidal. I wonder where they're going?"

"Nova, think. What would you do in that situation? What would I do? Hard about, Kitano! Full 180 degrees! Domon, open all guns at RPX-182!"

"Why?"

"Hunch. Do it!"

"Okay. All guns, change trajectory to RPX-182!"

"Deflection angle, change," said Nishina. "C'mon, you guys, get those things turned!"

_Don't come up my ass like that_, thought Wildstar irritably as the _Yamato_ turned. "And, Nova, watch the rest of those guys. Something stinks about this..."

* * *

"Warp completed!" said Gada's helmsman on the _Edalga_ as the ship slammed back into normal space. 

"Open fire with secondary missiles!" snapped Gada.

Both ships did so, followed by barrages from what was left of the Cometine destroyers.

"Incoming fire!" said Tyson's radar officer on the frigate _Saladin_.

"Shit!" snapped Ember. "Gunnery, get our aft guns on those idiots!"

The _Saladin_ turned hard, with her stern guns opening up on the enemy missiles. She got some of them. Others hit the _Saladin_, causing some rather nasty fires. Others hit the other ships.

And, some even got through to the _Yamato_ herself.

"Secondary turret number two damaged!" said Bando's voice from below on a speaker.

"Crew bloc section five hit!" yelled someone in panic. "And I was just trying to get out to assist in fire control in the messhall...YAARRRGGHHH!"

"No," muttered Yamazaki. "Poor Radford!"

"Get those fires extinguished!" said Sandor over his comm link.

"No time to think now," said Nishina angrily. "Captain, forward turrets set."

"FIRE!" said Wildstar. "Get those guys!"

A moment later, the _Yamato_ fired back at the enemy fleet. The destroyers went up like balls of flame, but the missile ships fired yet more missiles at the _Yamato_ and her fleet. And, it was at that moment that Schaza grinned and executed her warp.

"The enemy fleet has warped out!" said Nova.

"Not bad," said Sandor. "Bando reports the fires are being brought under control, Wildstar...but we still have damage to contend with."

"Okay, Sandor. Nova, what was their heading?" asked Wildstar.

"A straight course towards Proxima Centauri!" said Nova. "The energy level was 5600 kilojoules, I think they can go a half-lightyear on that."

"Calculate a warp to .5 towards Proxima," replied Wildstar. "Nishina! Have Turret One maintain fire with regular weapons, but have turret two ready wave motion cartridges. I have no time for these jackasses! Homer, order Reedman and Tyson to get their people ready to warp out with us."

Wildstar smiled as his orders were acknowledged. A moment later, as the _Yamato_ took more enemy fire, Nishina sent a quick instant message reading, "Readybud!" to Domon. Domon smiled and gave a thumbs-up and said, "Open Turret Number Two, and open wide, you green idiots!"

"Do it," said Wildstar.

The _Yamato_ opened fire with her wave motion cartridges a moment later, followed up by her escorts with their guns and torpedoes. A nasty trail of ordnance and energy flew right towards the _Edalga_ and her mates point-blank.

"can we warp?" asked Gada as he saw the barrage coming.

"I'm not sure we can..."

"Well, then, ready main anti-matter missiles! We can finish them and Pluto with one hit if we fire in enough..."

They couldn't and they didn't. Gada's words were cut off as his ship blew to bits around him in a proximity-fused wave-energy gift from the Star Force. He only screamed as his body melted in the second blue blast that hit a moment later.

Then, there was nothing but a nice ball of gas, and five Earth space warships turning about hard to face Proxima Centauri.

"Wildstar," said Homer. "General Stone is calling. He wants a..."

"Cut him the hell off," said Derek with a grin. "Kitano, _warp!_"

"All hands, secure for warp! Ten seconds! Nine...eight...seven..." Kitano counted down to zero, and then snapped, "WARP!"

The _Yamato_ faded into hyperspace first in a scintillating blast of rushing light, followed by her escorts a moment later.

She was blasting clear out of the solar system...heading towards Proxima Centauri at full speed.

Her self-appointed mission...find the enemy fleet again before it could do any more damage to Earth's interests.

* * *

**IV. UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

**One Lightyear Beyond the Solar System**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**1009 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

"What's the point of our being out here again?" asked Lieutenant Commander Paul Rosstowski aboard the _Arizona_.

"Easy; they sent us out here because they're wondering if there's anything lurking out here," said Captain Mark Venture from his seat at the space battleship's command chair.

"So, we're out here looking for something that may not arrive," said Holly Venture from the ship's helm.

"Yes and no," said Aliscea Rosstowski from the ship's radar. On duty, she looked a bit different in a yellow and black Star Force uniform. "You know, I'm getting a weird feeling up my spine..."

"Which is?" asked James Marchand, who was the ship's Engine Officer.

"Radar contact, very close!" said Aliscea. "Range, 400 kilometers...and..."

Venture looked up and looked very startled as a space battleship suddenly came out of warp right before his ship.

"What the...?" said Paul Rosstowski.

"Guess what, it's the _Yamato_," said Aliscea. "Speed, thirty space knots, and...what? She's about to _ram us!_"

"Helm, yaw thirty degrees!" snapped Mark.

"Helm, yaw thirty," said Holly as she twisted the yoke with all of her strength.

The _Arizona_ tilted downwards, just in time, as, even though the _Yamato_ fired her braking jets, she still roared hard right over the _Arizona__'s_ foredeck, passing right in front of gun turret number one, just as she had almost hit the _Andromeda_ in a near-battle in what seemed to be an age of the world in the past. Then, she roared off, trying to both slow and come about in the distance.

"Comm, open a channel to that ship!" snapped Venture.

"What should I send, sir?"

"_Derek, what the hell is the big idea? This had better be good, and we're not the damn Andromeda-Mark!_" snapped Venture. "Send that. He'll get it...And if he busts me...fine!"

"Yessir," said the comm officer. "Sending."

An answer came a moment later as Wildstar came up on the _Arizona__'s_ quad main screen. "Venture, turn on your second quad screen and get a look at us! Then, you'll find out what the hell is the big idea! Over!"

"Changing screen," said Aliscea, who was sweating in her uniform. _This thing is too tight_, she thought. _I'm hot, and these boots hurt. I'd rather be in my old dress...or even less than that. This is silly. _

"They're damaged," said Marchand. "Looks like they've been in battle."

"Captain Venture," said Lieutenant Miyazaki, who was the ship's communication officer. "General Stone is trying to establish a link with you and the _Yamato_ from Headquarters. Should I open the channel?"

"Do it," said Mark.

On the _Yamato_, Homer said, "Commodore Wildstar, it's Stone again! He's hopping mad! Should I put him on video?"

"All right," grumbled Wildstar.

Homer turned on Stone at his post, and then he transferred the snarling visage to the main screen.

"Wildstar, what the hell are you doing out there with a fleet one lightyear away from Pluto? Decided to take a pleasure cruise?"

"Not quite, sir," said Wildstar. "Did you hear about what happened at Pluto?"

"Yes! There was a battle there! What are you doing gallivanting around with four other ships, and...?"

"We just won your battle, sir. And these men and women joined me of their own free will to escape the attack and fight for the base. We were pursuing the enemy out here when we ran into the _Arizona_. Request permission to order Captain Venture to join my task..."

"Permission denied, and return to Earth at once!" barked Stone.

"General," said the Commander irritably as he turned his chair around, holding a printout. "Let him explain himself. This report I have says there was a major battle near Pluto and the _Yamato_ led the defense of the base under attack. Wildstar, did you pursue the enemy fleet there?"

"I did, sir. They just warped away from Pluto. Our scans said they were heading in this direction, and..."

"All right, enough," said General Singleton. "Where did you wish to check for the enemy fleet?"

"The Centaurus region, sir. We..."

"Permission granted, and take the _Arizona_ with you, Commodore. I meant for you two to rendezvous soon, at any rate. Good luck, gentlemen, and good hunting."

"Thank you, sir," said Wildstar, who was pleasantly surprised. He saluted and cut off.

"Sir, they have no discipline, _either_ of them," said Stone. "They're nothing but a bunch of freebooters and..."

"Which is why I want them out there at the moment," said Singleton. "You do know that Wildstar can think for himself?"

"Yes, and he does far too much of that for his own good!"

"That's why I want him chasing that fleet, Stone. With his tactics, this raid will surely be ended...at least I _hope_ so."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7 CONCLUSION

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****FROM BOREDOM TO UTTER DISBELIEF**

**Being the first part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

_(Thanks to Derek A.C. Wakefield for technical assistance lent in the creation of this installment.--Freddo)_

_Note: The "incident" referred to in Section II where Venture and Sandor comment that "they've seen all of Nova before" comes from a somewhat funny short sequence cut from Star Blazers in Yamato I where, during the Yamato/Argo's first space warp in episode #4, a number of psychedelic visions were seen on the Yamato's bridge. One of them involved Yuki/Nova's uniform doing a slow fade into nothing for a minute, leaving...uh..nothing. Forty to one the guys must have looked! (And Nova was probably unaware of it in all of the distortion of the warp...) Yes, that bit was true to continuity.-- FREDDO_

* * *

**ACT SEVEN: BREATHING SPACE**

* * *

**I. OLD FRIENDS, OLD RIVALS**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**In Orbit over Planet Centaurus**

**Alpha Centauri System**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**1400 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"So what's out here?" said Commodore Wildstar as he stalked the bridge of the _Yamato_ a few hours after the battle with Schaza's fleet after the _Yamato_, _Arizona_, and their escorts had warped out to this system 

"_Nuthin_," said Hardy over the communications link. The _Yamato's_ flight bays had been repaired, and the Black Tigers had been launched. Along with the planes from the _Arizona_, they had just completed a pretty good sweep of the area. And...they had found...

Nothing.

Scans from the radar systems of the _Yamato_, the _Arizona_, and the cruiser _Indus_ confirmed the same thing; Schaza had somehow managed to shake the Earth fleet's pursuit and she had escaped from the neighborhood of Earth.

"You haven't found anything? Not even those missile cruisers?"

"There's nothing Cometine around here at all," said Hardy. "I know. We pursued 'em here..."

"And they're gone. Eager and Bando are telling me the same thing, Hardy. They're gone. Okay. Keep one squadron out there, but return to the ship."

"Roger. Where's Nova?"

"She's helping Doctor Sane in Sickbay. We had a lot of wounded, Hardy..."

* * *

The scene in Sickbay was something like chaos. About thirty-two people were lying on litters. Some were silent, others were moaning, still others were barely breathing, and some had already expired. Also, part of the area smelled like smoke; there had been an indirect hit earlier during the battle, as a result, operating area number two and part of the nurses' locker room suite was sealed off until repairs were completed. 

At the moment, because of the large number of wounded or dying crewmembers, Doctor Sane has been forced to break down the usual medical hierarchy a bit, thus, he, Doctor Bradford, Nova, Natalie Fisher, and two other highly experienced nurses were all basically deputized to serve as surgeons themselves, assisted by six other nurses and four medics.

Fisher looked up from her patient; a gunner who had a severely burned hand that had to have a lot of skin debrided...and which might need amputation of one or two fingers. She looked over and saw that Nova was working inside an incision in a patient's abdomen. Both women were sweaty, and their tunics were bloody. The blood didn't bother Natalie that much...it was the knowledge that she was performing surgery on someone by herself that gave her pause. She wondered if Nova was feeling the same way as she worked inside her patient.

_How much circulation is that finger getting?_ Fisher thought as she examined the hand of her anesthetized patient. _It doesn't look as if there's enough...I'll have to take it off. Damn, wish I could get a second opinion on this._ She looked over at Sane...Doctor Sane himself was apparently working inside someone's chest cavity, and he had hit quite a few bleeders. The amount of blood on his tunic would be quite startling to a layman.

Nova looked up from her patient. "Natalie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure whether I should amputate this digit or not, Nova. Is the color from lack of circulation or a result of the burn?"

"I'm closing my patient up now," said Nova. "I can give him a look in a moment...prep for amputation just in case."

"Right," said Fisher. Her paper-covered shoe slid a little in a puddle of blood while she reached for the instruments she'd need. "Ensign Peters!" she yelled to a less-experienced nurse running the perimeter. "I need a number five tip for a Bloomberg laser cutter!"

The nurse looked at a tray she was pushing around. "I don't got no number five. Would a four do?"

"Make it a six if you have it!" said Nova. "And give me a seven so I can seal this abdomen."

Peters looked a bit confused by the requests, so she dug through the instruments on the tray. "Six for Lieutenant Fisher, seven for Commander Wildstar."

"Peters!" yelled Doctor Sane. "Get me a chest closure kit! And if we get any more patients, you'll have to drop that tray and take over on one of these litters!"

"I'm not sure I can...I ..."

"I've just learned to resection and reattach a bowel adhesion, Ensign," snapped Nova. "If I can learn surgery on the fly, so can you!"

Then, IQ-9 brought in a Black Tiger pilot who was screaming as he lay on the litter grasping a ruined arm. Sane looked over and said, "Peters, that one! Prep him for receiving a replacement right hand! Nova! That'll be your next job! Get yours finished up!"

"Right," said Nova. She glanced over at Fisher's patient. "The finger's cyanotic. Lack of circulation. Take it off. Then I'll finish up with Sergeant Ngao here and then get that pilot."

"Got it." Natalie got to work on her patient while Nova closed up Ngao. Then, she said to IQ-9 as she turned, "IQ, take him to recovery! Peters, do you have that man under yet?"

The organized chaos of Sickbay went on.

* * *

**II. CONVERSATION**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**In Orbit over Planet Centaurus**

**Alpha Centauri System**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**2203 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

About eight hours passed. Commodore Wildstar sat in his cabin writing up a report when a tap came at the hatch.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Sandor. I have a damage report to give you, and a guest to present."

"Guests?" said Wildstar. "I'm not sure I have _time_."

"You'll have time for this one," said Sandor as Wildstar opened the hatch. Derek was a bit surprised to see Sandor wearing his dress peacoat. Of course, Wildstar had just put on his short coat to keep warm up here...some of the environmental systems inside the _Yamato_ had been a little off since the attack.

Wildstar took the report, and then he started as a familiar upper New York state-accented voice said, "Hey, Wildstar, what's the big idea of almost hitting my _ship_?"

"Venture!" said Derek with something between a scowl and a laugh on his face. Then, he said, "You mean you've been a Captain for close to two years and you've never heard of a warp accident before? You don't remember that time we hit that Scorpion boat coming out of warp on our way to Saturn-Titan?"

"Oh, is _that_ your excuse?" said Venture. Wildstar looked as if he was about to get angry, but then Mark grabbed his shoulders and laughed. "Okay, _sir_, you're forgiven! It's good to see you again, Derek!"

"Yeah, same here, Mark. How's Holly doing?"

"She's never been better," said Mark as he sat down at the table in Wildstar's cabin. "The way she serves as my helmsman, you'd never know that she had once been paralyzed. Aliscea and Doctor Sane sure did a good job on her. Where's Nova?"

"Sickbay," said Wildstar as he and Sandor also sat down. "She's been there for...eight hours now. I got a call from Doc Sane before. We had forty wounded in the battle. We're going to be awfully short-handed."

"I can send you some people," said Venture. "And you can requisition a few more replacements from off those escorts."

"I'm not sure how many people I can take from those ships," said Wildstar. "Captain Reedman said they had a lot of wounded, too. Six of their worst cases were medevaced here for surgery."

"You people took a beating," said Venture. "Where'd those Cometines come from? What did they want?"

"We're still trying to analyze the situation," said Sandor. "We're not sure yet if this is a raid or the start of a new invasion."

"I favor the latter," said Wildstar. "Especially in light of that blackout and that sighting they had on Earth."

"What sighting?" said Venture.

"Two cadets at the Space Fighters' Training School saw a Scorpion recon boat near the Megalopolis this morning," said Wildstar. "I have a copy of their report right here, thanks to the Commander and the Commandant of the Academy. The cadets were named Wakefield and Marrable."

"How'd they see the plane and know what they were looking at? These guys are cadets. They could've screwed up the identification."

"Report says these guys are potential fighter pilots, Mark," said Wildstar. "They snuck out during the blackout while they were supposed to be locked down; went against orders to take a look at the situation."

"Hey, who does _that_ remind you of?" said Mark with a grin. "Not me."

"Bullshit!" laughed Wildstar. "You were with me that day we snuck off to chase that Gamilon."

"Only because it was _your_ bright idea, Derek!"

"Yeah? I didn't see you going to report me when we stole that Type 100!"

"Is that the time you two got it right after I got home from Pluto?" said Sandor with a grin.

"Yeah," said Derek and Mark together.

"Figures," said Sandor. "You're a fine one to talk about cadets, Venture. Remember, you _were_ one six years ago, _Captain_."

"Oh, shut up!" said Venture. He exchanged a look at Sandor and they both laughed. Derek joined in with the laughter a moment later as the hatch opened again.

The three men looked up, startled by the intruder. It turned out that she had a perfect right to be here. Nova had just come off her shift in Sickbay. She still wore a bloody nurse's tunic, and slightly blood-spattered sandals. She looked exhausted, but she smiled and saluted Derek, Mark, and Sandor. The three officers stood up from the table they were sitting at to return her salute like gentlemen. Then, Nova said, "Hey, Derek, make me some coffee while I take a shower?"

"Hey, Nova!" said Venture. "Uh...rough night?"

"Hi, Mark," she said with a slight smile after she hugged Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to complain about your husband's lousy spacemanship," he said with a grin as Nova opened her locker. She rooted around in it for a change of clothes as she stepped out of her sandals. "Derek, mind if I wash these shoes in the shower?"

"No problem, just clean up afterwards," said Derek with a smirk. "Why aren't you doing that below?"

"Battle damage," said Nova as she rooted in a drawer. "Good. Here's a Biohazard bag! Good thing I put one up here earlier."

"What do you need a bag for?" said Mark.

Nova answered the question a moment later as she pulled her bloody tunic off over her head. "I can't leave these bloody things in the head! They're a hazard! Sorry, guys...I have to be...uh...a little less than ladylike for a minute. Boy, these need a good wash. And I didn't have a change down there in Sickbay and the shower was out."

"The shower was out?" asked Mark.

"Indirect hit earlier," said Nova as she reached behind her back for her bra clasp. "Part of it still smells like smoke, and power to the circulating pump's out. Good thing we didn't lose power to the sterile water circuit."

"You're undressing up here?" said Sandor with an amused grin.

"These _are_ _my_ quarters," said Nova with a smile as she undid her bra. "Turn your head if you're offended! And, Steve, what's with the heat up here? I'm freezing my butt off!"

"Try to...uh...find a robe...if you're...uh...cold," said Derek. "Uh, guys, I think we should step outside for a minute."

"Yeah, " said Venture. "uh...let's..."

"Hold on a minute...I'll try to find a robe!" said Nova as she rooted around in her locker. "Half my stuff from the _Danube_ was dirty when I piped aboard, Derek. Sorry, guys, I have to be a little offensive for a minute," said Nova with a blush as her bra slid off.

"What is there to be offended about?" said Mark with a grin. "Steve, like to audition a model for your next painting?"

"Uh...not sure I should be...looking...uhhh" said Sandor as Nova dropped her panties...even those were blood-stained. Then, she said (while trying to wipe some blood off her abdomen with a paper towel) "Derek, what the hell did you do with the bath towels? I need something to put on! Like I said, my robe's in the wash!"

"They're in the head, Nova."

"Great move, Derek! Well, I left one up here before! Thought I'd need it after my shift!"

"Used it to dry my hair, Nova."

"Okay, then, our friends are just gonna have to see me running around naked for a minute," said Nova with a slight smile (as she held her bundled clothes in front of her stomach to preserve a small amount of modesty).

"Nothing new there," said Sandor.

"What?" said Nova.

"Our first space warp, Nova," said Sandor as Derek gave him a black look for a minute. "The whole bridge crew knows what you look like."

"Thanks for _telling_ me," she said with a blush. "Derek, are you getting that coffee or what? You see this every night."

"Yeah...I'll get it."

"Hey, is yours as bad as hers?" said Venture.

Nova slapped Mark on the butt with one of her sandals. "Mark, stow it!"

"Nova! I'll tell Holly you're abusing me!"

"Oh? I hope not. See you later."

At that, Nova left. Or rather, she ducked out of the cabin as fast as possible.

Sideways.

"Well, what do you think?" said Sandor as he looked at Wildstar.

"Nothing new," said Derek. "After all, I _am_ married to her. Captain Venture!"

"Sir?"

"Take that grin off your face!"

"Make me," said Mark.

The hatch popped open again, and Nova popped her wet head into the cabin. "Guys, stop that, unless you want me to run out there in nothing but suds to break your fight up!"

"Would that be a bad thing?" teased Derek.

Nova stuck her tongue out at Derek while pulling down one of her eyelids. Then, she ducked back into the head again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nova came back out into the Captain's quarters dressed in khaki pants, a beige pullover, and her sandals. "Where's that coffee?" she asked. 

"In the pot," said Derek. He looked down at Nova from head to toe. "You look better. Even got those shoes clean..."

"Thanks...they're supposed to wash off," said Nova. "Mark, what are you looking at?"

"The Academy Commandant's report on these guys. This Wakefield sounds like a character."

"Let me look after you're done. Derek, did you see it yet?"

"Yeah, I did. Nova, what are you doing?"

"Getting the four of your graham crackers and peanut butter," she said while she yawned.

Derek got up. "Nova, why don't you go to bed?"

"Little hard to get to bed with the three of you up here," she said sleepily. "And didn't you guys see enough of me a few minutes ago? The coffee will keep me up if you made it right," she said as she made up a cup of space java for herself.

"As for seeing enough of you," teased Venture.

"That's it, I'm reporting you to your wife," said Nova as she picked up the phone. "Homer should be able to patch me through to your ship, right?"

"Nova, please..." said Mark.

"I won't do it if you behave," said Nova primly.

"I'll behave," said Mark.

"I won't," said Derek.

"Derek, not in front of our friends!" said Nova with a laugh. She squealed as the Commodore caught her from behind and gave her a smooch on the neck.

"Maybe we should be going," said Sandor as he and Venture got up.

"Not with that report," said Derek.

"Yes, I need to see that," said Sandor. The atmosphere turned serious again as Nova sat down with her coffee and a plate of crackers. "Hmmm...," said Sandor. "This Wakefield fellow has seen combat before."

"When?" asked Wildstar.

"Junior Space Cadet Corps unit in California," said Sandor.

"Oh, _those_ guys," said Derek with a downturned lip.

"Hey, _I_ was in that!" said Venture.

"And I wanted to join but Momma wouldn't allow it," said Nova. "My physics teacher in high school thought I would've fit right in."

"Okay, sorry," said Derek. "I didn't get to read that part yet, Steve. Go on. When was this guy in combat?"

"24 April 2202, California time," said Sandor. "It was during the Rikasha Incident. The same time that those jokers landed in the Megalopolis, they also landed in California. They wanted to take the Miramar base. Wakefield and his unit were helping some Marines guard the base when fighting broke out. According to the report written by the Marine platoon CO, and I quote..."

"...Wakefield's JSCC unit saw action as a R'Khell raider force landed in the desert near Miramar Base. Wakefield and his unit helped the Marines defend the base against the alien wave of screaming orange, brown, and Caucasian warrior fanatics clad in dark red battle armor that seemed to be leading something like an ancient human wave charge. Even though a personal weapon of the cadet's, a projectile weapon he called DJ helped protect JSCC Cadet Wakefield, I noted afterwards that he was both angered and sickened by the cruelty of the R'Khell fanatics, and their tactics, including one fake "surrender" followed by blasts of their bizarre music and noise. Then, enemy reinforcements showed up and the "surrendered" troopers used hidden grenades to blow up themselves and a number of Wakefield's comrades. At one point in this battle, Cadet Wakefield fought the enemy in hand-to-hand combat. He barely escaped with his life. I gave him a commendation for his efforts..."

"Interesting," said Venture.

"How old was he when this happened?" asked Nova.

"Eighteen," said Sandor.

"That's pretty young," said Nova. "But our generation's seen worse at even younger ages. I saw my friends dying around me from radiation sickness when I was thirteen. I wonder what the psychological effect must be for children who were even younger during the Gamilon War?"

"His psych profile wasn't attached to this," said Sandor. "His friend Cadet Marrable has had some similar experiences."

"You wonder what sort of officers these people are going to make," said Venture.

"Probably not that different from us," said Derek as he sipped his coffee. "Nova, did I make the coffee right?"

"You did, thanks."

"Thanks for the crackers, Nova," said Sandor.

"Hey, anything for you guys," said Nova. "Even if you tease me like crazy."

"It's like a little bit of humanity in all of the war we have to see," said Sandor thoughtfully.

"Right," said Nova. "If we can't keep our humanity, what the heck are we fighting for?"

"The freedom for you to look cute when we're off-duty," said Derek.

"You _would_ say something like that, Derek!" said Nova with a laugh. They talked a bit more about inconsequential things until the clock hit 2300, and then hit 2330. Nova looked up. "That reminds me. I have to go check a routine I had running in the holography room before I was called to Sickbay."

"You have to work off-duty?" said Mark.

"You know I sometimes have trouble sleeping. Derek, I'll be back up here in a few..."

Then, the red alert alarm abruptly went off.

"Attention, all hands!" said Homer over the PA; he was serving as the Officer of the Deck tonight. "Twelve enemy vessels spotted, heading towards the fleet at attack speed. Captain Wildstar, report to the first bridge! Main Duty crew, report! Radar ops say they look like submarines of some..."

Then, the _Yamato_ shook below them as the ship took a hit. Nova stumbled until she braced herself against the table.

Derek stood and ran over to his Captain's chair. "Guys, get to the first bridge!"

Venture and Sandor turned to run out. Nova began to follow them, but Derek grabbed her. "Ride with me; it'll be quicker. I need you on radar right away."

"Out of uniform?" she asked as she got onto his lap.

Wildstar nodded as he punched the button and the chair lift came to life.

* * *

**III. RE-ENTER ANOTHER OLD ENEMY**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Near Planet Centaurus**

**Alpha Centauri System**

**Saturday, June 8, 2205**

**2337 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

Both Wildstars arrived on the first bridge right before Venture and Sandor came out of the lift. 

"Where's Kitano?" asked Nova.

"He ain't here yet," said Eager as Nova ran to his post. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," said Nova as she sat at the vacant cosmo-radar.

From the Combat Group Leader's post, Homer turned around and said, "Wildstar, they just jumped right out of subspace. I don't think they're Cometines...they came on us too fast."

Sandor sat down and quickly called up a feed from Nova's radar. "Warp signature says they're R'Khells," said Sandor.

"Venture, you need to get back to your ship."

"I just got a report from Sickbay," said Nova. "Derek, Kitano was just taken there! The second bridge took a hit! We need the ship off auto-pilot!"

"Eager, man the helm," said Wildstar. "Nova, remain at your post."

"Wait," said Venture.

"What?" said Derek. "This is my ship, Venture!"

"Just a suggestion, Derek! On the _Arizona_, Rosstowski is Officer of the Deck right now. He can handle it. Wildstar, since I can't get back to the ship during battle and your helm is vacant, you'll need a helmsman fast. Request permission to take my old post back until the battle is over."

"Granted, Venture. And thanks."

Venture shed his peacoat and sat down at his old post. "Homer, where's Domon?"

"I guess he's stuck or something. I can handle this!"

"Homer, thanks for the offer, but take your post at communications," said Wildstar.

Another torpedo hit the _Yamato_. "Crew's quarters hit again! Deck five reports a collapsed overhead," said Sandor.

"Great, that's where Domon's bunked," said Wildstar. Concerned for his Combat Group Leader, Derek thought for a moment, and then he threw off his peacoat and sat down at his old post beside Venture as Yamazaki showed up. "How's the engine?"

"Fine. What are you two doing over there?"

"Short-handed again," said Venture. "I need full power to evade those guys!"

"Confirmed, squadron of twelve R'Khell space subs," said Nova. "Range, twelve megameters, speed, eighteen space knots; bearing, off starboard, eighty-two degrees. And there's a second fleet of twenty ships, due ahead at eighteen megameters, speed, twenty-two space knots. Sensors indicate their engines just went off."

"Signal from the enemy flagship," said Homer.

"Transfer it to video," replied Derek.

A moment later, the image of a scarred Caucasian-appearing R'Khell officer in black robes came up on the main panel. "Wildstar," said the vicious-looking man. "I am named Khermann. I am Commander of the sublime R'Khell space battleship _V'Chaka_. I wanted you to know who it was that slaughtered you before you die and face the eternal spirit of our Lord and Savior Ekogaru, whom you slaughtered without need or warrant. You and your band and your race are guilty of the crime of deicide. May you burn forever in the waterless deserts of our hell!"

"Khermann, I do not acknowledge Ekogaru as Lord and Savior," said Wildstar dryly. "Still fighting the old ji'had, huh?"

"You mock me? Nice. I have you under the barrel of my DI'ATS cannon. I tell you this because I don't believer your wave motion gun has my range. Watch as I stand off and destroy you within one minute of your time. Or are you _running_?"

"No, I'm not running," said Wildstar. "And this conversation has gone on long enough! Thanks for telling me what to do. Good night."

"I shall dest..."

Homer cut him off. "Thanks, I don't need that bullshit," said Derek. "Mark, face us towards the fleet, and order the _Arizona_ to follow suit."

"Wave motion guns?" said Venture.

Derek nodded. "Yamazaki, stop all engines and bring up the wave motion gun; blow all safety overrides. Homer, order Rosstowski and Captain Reedman to do the same thing. We'll need three wave guns to guarantee we get all of these guys."

More torpedoes hit from the subs, and the _Indus_ was blown apart. "Order sent to the _Arizona_," said Homer. "I can't reach the _Indus_ now!"

"Confirmed lost," said Nova with a bowed head. "Derek, the main fleet has stopped; they're charging their guns!"

"Energy level, seventy percent!" said Yamazaki over the low hum of the wave gun.

"Order acknowledged," said Paul Rosstowski's voice over the _Yamato's_ bridge speakers from the _Arizona_. "Wave motion gun at seventy percent!"

"No!" said Aliscea aboard the _Arizona_. "I sense that Khermann is preparing a psionic attack!"

"Can you stop him?" said Wildstar.

"Paul, I have to leave. This one is very powerful," said Aliscea. Then, she abruptly faded from view, leaving her uniform in a pile before the dumbfounded bridge crew of the _Arizona_.

"Aliscea!" cried Paul. "We're about to wave-gun that ship!"

_I'll be back before you do that_, she sent to his mind. A moment later, Khermann was shocked when the gleaming, vengeful-looking nude form of the Pellian noble appeared right in front of his chair.

"What? You think you can stop me with simple parlor tricks? I am _R'Jkharraz!_ I am superior to you!" he ranted as his bridge crew stood and turned their blasters on Aliscea. "And, do dress yourself decently, you slut!"

"Using psi-powers on non-psionics without reason is _sick_," said Aliscea with anger in her eyes. "And I didn't have time to bring my clothes with me. Not when scum like you have to die."

"You will be the first one to die," said Khermann as he stood, forgetting the psychic attack he was about to launch on the bridge crews of the _Yamato_ and _Arizona_. He raised his hands threateningly...

...but then, Aliscea gritted her teeth and flicked up an eyebrow. Khermann fell to his knees with his hands coming up to his neck.

"I need answers from you before we destroy your fleet," said Aliscea as fire flew from her hands and melted the control stanchion of the _V'Chaka's_ DIAT'S cannon. "First, who are you allied with?"

"I need not tell you!" gasped Khermann.

"You want to die quickly or slowly?" said Aliscea as she sensed that the wave motion gun energy levels on the _Arizona_ and _Yamato_ were now at eighty percent. "I sense you are allied with someone. Who is it?"

"Princess Invidia of the House of Gatlantis. They have promised R'Khell House Status if we help them overthrow you and the heretics who hold Rikasha in their grasp! More fleets are coming! All of us will crush Earth like mere dirt against our heels. They will! Now let me up. Let me fight you like..."

"Like _what?_" said Aliscea as she laid her hand on his head.

* * *

"Energy level, ninety percent!" said Rosstowski on the _Arizona__'s_ bridge. Tears were running down his face as he lowered the blast goggles over his eyes. _God, I may have to murder my own wife...hurry, Aliscea,_ he thought. 

He heard a familiar voice in hid mind saying, _Don't__ worry. Almost done._

_But..._

"_Arizona_," said Homer's voice on the bridge speakers from the _Yamato_ as Cory Conroy ran up onto the _Arizona__'s_ bridge; his squadron had just attacked some of the subs before other R'Jkharraz had attacked his planes, forcing him to return to base. "Captain Venture orders you to commence the ten-second countdown when power reaches one hundred percent."

"Energy level, ninety-five percent!"

On the _Yamato_, Nova watched her radar screen while staring up in horror at the visual from the bridge of the _V'Chaka_ as a flaming Aliscea stood forcing the life from Khermann. "Derek, we may have to kill her..."

"Maybe...maybe not," he said in an emotionless voice as his hand tensed around the wave gun's firing grip. "You know Aliscea...but, if we have to...Venture..."

"I can't order Rosstowski to kill her!" said Mark.

"You may have to, Mark," said Nova as tears ran down her cheeks from under her wave motion gun goggles.

_Have I faced this decision somewhere before?_ Wildstar thought. _Have I had to do this in another universe? Another time? Will I have to do this now?_

* * *

**December 2202...**

**Another Place...**

**Another Time...**

**Another Universe...**

It was still the bridge of the _Yamato_...

But, it was a different _Yamato_, a _Yamato_ in a universe where Ekogaru, Destroyer of Worlds had never reached the Milky Way Galaxy and had never changed, what some later considered might have been the true course of history for the galaxy.

Here, Iscandar and Gamilon had been destroyed by a Black Nebula Empire that had never been stopped. A Black Nebula Empire that still had Earth in its grasp under the Double Nucleus Hyperon Bomb.

And, in the capital of the Black Nebula Empire, another young girl stood looking Death in the eye just as Aliscea faced death in her universe.

On the _Yamato's_ bridge, Homer sat up as if electricity had just run through his body. He cried, "It's Sasha!"

A young half-Iscandarian-half Terran woman in a blue EDF cadet uniform appeared on the _Yamato's _main screen holding a blaster in her hand. She was Sasha, the only child of an Alex Wildstar and Queen Starsha whom, here, were now dead, both killed in fighting with the Black Nebulans. On the _Yamato's_ bridge, Derek Wildstar sat with his hand on the _Yamato's_ wave motion gun control. Sasha looked over through the communications link and said, "Uncle, what's wrong? Hurry up and fire the wave motion gun!"

Derek stood, jumping out of his chair. Tears ran down his face as he said, "Do you think I can do that? Do you think I can kill you in cold blood like that?"

"You can't hesitate!" cried Sasha. "On Earth, Nova's destroyed one of the control points of the Double Nucleus Bomb! It's going to be reactivated soon here! You can't escape from this danger for Earth unless you shoot me. I understand! I'm ready to die to help you!"

Skaldart, the leader of the Black Nebula Empire, appeared from out of the shadows, also holding a gun. He smiled as he turned towards Sasha.

"Sasha!" cried Wildstar. "Get yourself out of there!"

"Uncle, hurry with the wave gun! Hurry, or the Holy Leader will close the Dezarium's escape doors!"

Then, Skaldart fired. It hit Sasha in the right arm. Sasha returned the fire, tearing a hole through Skaldart. He was hurt, but he wasn't finished. The madman fired again, and the bolt of energy hit Sasha in the stomach, mortally wounding her. She fell to the deck, dying as Skaldart crawled towards the lever that would close the escape passage.

On the _Yamato_, Wildstar hissed, "You...damned brute..." He took the wave gun in his hand as Sasha's spirit fled the scene...

* * *

**June 2205...**

**Another Place...**

**Another Time...**

**Another Universe...**

* * *

An old-style clock ticked in a very nice room in a large house in the Megalopolis as a young girl with long blond hair abruptly sat up in her bed, crying, "NO!" 

She sat up in the wide bed in the beautiful, lonely house where she was now house-sitting for a relative as in the distance, her uncle's old grandfather clock began to chime for midnight.

In a different universe, in a different time, Sasha of Iscandar, who had just finished her first year at the Space Fighters' Training School, smoothed her light blue nightdress against her sweaty body.

"What a weird dream I just had," she muttered with an ironic smile on her face. "If it _was_ a dream, that is. Mother taught me that one's spirit can wander strange paths in the night...and here, I was their only child, I guess, and Uncle...and the Holy Leader Skaldart..."

Sasha shivered. "Maybe I did die somewhere else. Who knows what one can touch in the night? I'm so sleepy...and I wish Uncle and Auntie would call soon...they told me they'd be calling in a few days before I have to leave here to begin the rest of my leave...then report to New York for ground training...I..."

_Sasha, think,_ said a voice in her head for nowhere.

"What? Now I'm hearing voices? I...?"

_This is no joke, girl. It is a contact. Help me deal with him._

_Aliscea?__ How?_

_Never mind how. Send me your thoughts._

_Why? How?_

_Just do it! You'll prevent a death like the one you dreamed about. Maybe you will even prevent your own here, at least. _

_All right..._

* * *

Aliscea felt an additional burst of psionic power, weak, weaker than hers, but it got Khermann's mental grasp off her _kundalini_ flow of internal energy. 

With a scream of rage, Aliscea crushed Khermann's heart. She left a holocaust behind her as she exploded in flame right before she reappeared next to Paul on the bridge of the _Arizona_.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're naked," he said.

"So what? Fire the gun. Now! Tell Wildstar to do the same."

"Right. Ten seconds to firing! Inform Wildstar she's back!"

"Aliscea's back!" cried Homer on the bridge of the _Yamato_.

"Good," said Wildstar. "Begin ten-second countdown. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

"...nine...eight...seven..." said Khermann's deputy aboard another battleship in the R'Khell fleet...one that had a working DI'ATS cannon...

"four...three...two..." said Rosstowski with a smile aboard the bridge of the _Arizona_.

"One...zero...FIRE!" said Wildstar on the _Yamato_.

The Earth fleet fired first; and the other four R'Khell battleships never got a chance to fire, since their guns were consumed in blazing blue light before they fired. A moment later, the R'Khell battle fleet was no more.

Before the R'Khell subs resurfaced, three of them were blown apart by missiles from the surviving space frigates, and Hardy's squadron took care of three more of them. The six survivors crash-dived back into subspace, dismayed by their loss.

The battle was over. Once again, Earth had won, by the skin of its teeth.

* * *

Later on, Nova was serving some more coffee on the First Bridge, even though she was yawning even worse than ever. She did find time to change into her uniform at last (and also to go to the head...she had needed to very badly) when, at around 0300 on what was now the ninth of June, Aliscea came over to the _Yamato_. Venture was somewhat relived to find out that she had her Star Force uniform _on_ this time, and he said so when she showed up. 

"Why are you relieved I'm dressed?" said Aliscea.

"I've been looking at enough strange women without their clothes on tonight."

Aliscea shot up an eyebrow, but Nova just dug her heel into Mark's instep before he nodded and returned to the post he was still manning in Kitano's absence.

"So, you said they're in league with the Cometines?" said Wildstar.

"Yes. Their commander claimed he was allied with them in the time we had together before I killed him. He said he was allied with a Princess Invidia of the Comet Empire of the House of Gatlantis. Have you ever heard of her?"

"We have," said Wildstar.

"Desslok mentioned her to us," said Nova. "He said she was an evil daughter of Zordar's who had placed him in prison in the Comet Empire city. Later, he told us that she had somehow survived Zordar's death and that they met again during the Rikasha Incident around Procyon in April of 2202. He thinks she may have survived that battle..."

"I remember now...but he wasn't sure," said Derek. "I wonder if she's still alive...and wants revenge for our killing her father?"

"If it is her, she's very dangerous," said Sandor. "This could be the worst threat we've faced since Ekogaru."

"Maybe," said Wildstar with a very grim look on his face.

A moment later, Kitano and Domon showed up. Kitano had a bandage on around his forehead; but Domon was uninjured.

"Where were _you_?" said Wildstar as he showed up.

"Trapped in my quarters," said Domon. "But I wasn't hurt. I take it you needed me around before?"

"Yes," said Wildstar. "And we need you now. In fact, it's time for you to take your post now as Officer of the Deck. Relieve Captain Venture and order Kitano to take his post."

"Uh, yessir," said Domon. "Captain...Venture...you're relieved."

"Good, I need to get back to my ship," he said with a smile. "Too bad we aren't doing a warp now," he said with a wink at Nova.

"You never give up!" she said. "Captain, would you like to be wearing some of my coffee?"

"No, it's bad enough when we drink it."

Nova stewed as the crew laughed. Venture picked up his coat and said, "Commodore, request permission to get back to my command."

"Granted. They're probably wondering where you are, Mark."

"Go, go," said Nova. "You're driving me crazy."

"Is he?" snorted Wildstar.

"And take Derek with you if he doesn't shut up!" said Nova.

"Yeah, we all know you wanna run this ship without us," said Venture.

"Mark, I don't," said Nova in a serious tone.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you some other time when we get home," she said as she patted Derek on the hand.

At that, things turned serious as Wildstar and Venture shook hands. "I don't know where they're sending us next, Derek. Rosstowski told us we have orders to head back to the solar system. Good luck to you and Nova and everyone else. It was nice seeing you again."

"Thanks," replied Wildstar as he shook hands with Venture.

"Good luck, and I mean it," said Nova a moment later as she took his hand. "You and Holly take care of yourselves."

"We'll see you again," said Venture.

"I hope so," said Nova as she gave him a sudden, fierce hug. "Really...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you again. You're my closest male friend after my Derek. Take care of yourself out there until we meet again."

"I will, Nova. I promise."

"And, take care of Aliscea," whispered Nova. "I had a look at her...have you noticed she doesn't look well?"

"I've noticed...but I don't know what's going on..."

"You wouldn't understand," said Aliscea quietly as she came up and gave Nova a hug. "We will meet again...I promise. But, yes, my time is short."

"What do you mean?" asked Nova.

"Your children," said Aliscea softly. "I do not know if I will ever see them. I may...I may not. I do not know. Creator bless you until we meet again..."

Nova stood in silence as Aliscea and Mark left.

"What's wrong, Nova?" asked Derek.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it," she said in a choked-up voice. "I'm sorry...I'm tired..."

"I know. You haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours."

Then, Homer said, "Communication from the Commander!"

The bridge crew saluted as Wildstar looked up at General Singleton. "I've heard from the _Arizona_," he said. "I understand there was another battle?"

"Yessir," said Wildstar. "This time, it was the R'Khells. And we received some intelligence from Aliscea, who again aided us..."

"Yes?"

"We've learned that the R'Khells and the Cometines may be allies...and we've learned that Prince Zordar's daughter may be behind this attack..."

"That is very bad news," said General Singleton. "Captain Venture, when you leave, you are to continue back to the solar system as I ordered previously. Wildstar?"

"Yessir?"

"Continue your patrol of the Centaurus region until I tell you otherwise. We have to find out if a large fleet is gathering out there."

"Yessir," said Wildstar.

"Good luck," said General Singleton.

Wildstar nodded.

* * *

**IV. INVIDIA'S NEXT PLAN**

**_Eritz Gatlantis_**

**Thursday, June 27, 2205**

**1239 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

The _Eritz Gatlantis_ had activated her comet field well ahead of schedule. 

At that, once again, a dreaded White Comet was streaking across the sea of stars, heading towards Earth's galactic system.

"How did we do it?" asked General Gorse as he walked through a corridor of the Comet with Dyre and Invidia.

"I had Gernitz return and impress engineers from a planet we had not yet conquered," said Invidia. "Planet Dameris near the Rim. A world that Father forgot about. They attempted a pathetic rebellion in Father's absence. But we crushed it."

"And so?" said Dyre.

"With enough slaves working without any rest, replaced by other slaves when they died, and with materials taken from Dameris, we have completed the warp drive and the Comet field," said Invidia. "What was to have taken us a year took a mere twenty days."

"At a cost of two thousand slaves," said Dyre.

"Do you think I _care?_ That was the easy part! Now, we have to retake my father's old domains. You will tell us how that is going."

"I shall when we reach your throne room, Princess."

"Good," said Invidia. "I am looking forward to it."

* * *

"What?" said Invidia. "You mean to tell me that after we pulled back Schaza, Khermann also failed us, Viclend?" 

"I'm afraid that I must report that he also failed," said General Viclend, the newly appointed commander of Invidia's grandly named Outer Territorial Fleet. "I am pleased to report that Schaza is still on her way towards the Magellenic Clouds. She should be contacting Desslok soon...we are still tracking the Leader's whereabouts."

"I want him wiped out first of all," said Invidia. "Where is the mighty Star Force?"

"Still patrolling near Alpha Centauri," said Viclend. "If you care for me to take them..."

"It could be done," said Dyre.

"Not yet," said Invidia. "Viclend, you said that Petronia should be easy to retake, along with Rotella?"

"Yes, it should be easy," he said. "I will begin the softening-up of Petronia now if you wish. Any resistance in the Black Fox Nebula should be minimal. The region has still not recovered from Ekogaru's passing and the death of Skaldart."

"Yes. Have at Petronia," said Invidia. "Gorse, when can we reach the area?"

"Six months," he said. "It is an improvement, considering it took your father years to reach that area."

"What about Rotella?" said Viclend.

"About another six months. Then, if we are on schedule, and our softening-up attacks succeed, in another six months after that, we will be looking at retaking the inner systems of the Great Magellenic Cloud, and then, we will be ready to face what is left of the resistance at Earth a month after that."

"Won't they be alerted to our presence?" said Dyre.

"It doesn't matter," said Invidia. "Not when we have the Star Force destroyed."

"What sort of plan do you have in mind?" said Dyre.

"Either direct attack...or subversion," said Invidia.

"Subversion?"

"The Gamilon Empire will begin to fall once we kill Desslok," said Invidia. "The Star Force will be much the same, once we kill Wildstar. And I have a plan in mind for that."

"What is it?" asked Gorse.

"Leave that to me," said Invidia. "Viclend, you are dismissed."

"Yes, my Princess," said Viclend.

* * *

**END.**

**To Be Continued in Book Two: "Treachery"**


End file.
